


It Doesn't Have to Rhyme

by hausofdutch



Series: It's A Mad World - ATLA/LOK [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Canon Relationship, One Big Happy Family, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unconventional Families, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, WINGING IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofdutch/pseuds/hausofdutch
Summary: The Gaang is young, and their parents aren't absent. Focuses on Hakoda and Ursa's POV.I'm just going with it, and you should too (very big shrug.)
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Gyatso/Original Female Character, Hakoda/Ursa (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Michi/Original Female Character, Noren/Ursa (Avatar), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: It's A Mad World - ATLA/LOK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153982
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Enter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Avatar the Last Air Bender.
> 
> This is an Omegaverse AU that I’ve taken a few liberties with.

“Hey Zuko, you want some?” Sokka grinned extending his bag of jerky to Zuko and took a seat beside him, nudging him slightly. Zuko flinched at the contact but couldn’t resist the treat.

“Thanks.” He uttered barely above a whisper.

The two five-year-old pups sat contently in silence in the designated pick-up/drop-off area at the front of the school. Zuko was most always alone until Sokka barged his way into his life four months ago after he and his family moved to Republic City from the Southern Water Tribe following his mother, Kya’s death from cancer. Zuko regarded the boy curiously. He admired his carefree nature, big grin, and mischievous blue eyes that were always trained on finding and eating food. He also couldn’t help but wonder why he was _so_ nice to him. 

Most people avoided Zuko. He was born prematurely, so he was a tad smaller than others, but the port wine stain birthmark that extended from his left eye up and outwards into his hairline made other children weary. They’d shriek and insist that it was a burn, or that Zuko was contagious. Really, he was a quiet kid that wanted nothing more than to be accepted. He wasn’t at home though, so he resigned to thinking that school would be no different. Sokka just didn’t care. Not about his scar, his small stature, or what anyone else said about him. In fact, he didn’t even ask Zuko about it. Instead, he marched right up to him on his third day of school, and offered him some Southern Water Tribe seal jerky, and began entertaining him with his thoughts on inventions and food. The rest was history.

Zuko took no offense to Sokka’s boisterousness or his penchant for forcing him into social settings at school. He appreciated the boy’s unwavering devotion to their mutual entertainment, and how his infectious personality also seemed to bring about kinder interactions from their peers. All of that didn’t stop the sinking feeling he’d experience every afternoon while waiting for one of his parents to pick him up though. 

Initially, Sokka would wait with him until his own father, Hakoda, or one of his deputies arrived from the precinct to retrieve him, but after a month, he committed to waiting until Zuko’s guardians showed up as well. When his mother, Ursa, would slink in with a practiced gait to avoid suspicion, this wasn’t a problem. The kind omega would make pleasant conversation with Sokka, ruffle his hair, and thank him sincerely for being kind to her son. The twinkle in Sokka’s eyes was not lost on Zuko or Ursa; they both knew that the boy longed for his own mother, and she was happy to be a small sliver of fleeting comfort. When his father, Ozai, would come in her stead, Zuko would quickly and quietly scamper to his feet and meet him before the alpha could engage with the boys. Sokka recognized the unbridled fear that coursed through his friend every single time his father came into view, and he vowed that he would be there for him no matter what. 

Today was no different. They chatted back and forth about everything from their favorite dinosaurs to what it was like having a younger sister. Sokka loved Katara, and for the most part, he even liked her. She was just year his junior so they could play, and she didn’t annoy him too badly. They bonded over the loss of their mother most, and relished in each other’s company for shared emotions and comforting embraces when the hurt inevitably settled in. Zuko wasn’t as fortunate, since Azula was just a tiny, but mighty toddler of the age of two. She was in the ‘mine’ and biting stage, frequently taking that out on Zuko. 

He loved her nonetheless and enjoyed reading to her until she fell asleep clutching a blue lightning bug in one hand and Zuko’s shirt in another. They too were each other’s solace most evenings, cuddled together in a closet that only muffled the shouting and shrieks that plagued their house. Zuko knew very well what lie beyond the thin walls that separated them from their parents, but Azula...he’d do everything in his power to keep her safe.

Time escaped the boys until Hakoda crouched down in front of them startling Zuko so much that he unconsciously latched onto Sokka’s arm for dear life. He’d never been too close to Hakoda for fear that the alpha’s lingering scent would send Ozai into a raging fit against him, but they’d spoken politely at a safe distance. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just been a while, and usually one of your parents picks you up by now. Is everything alright?”

Zuko paled when he took in their surroundings, it wasn’t too late, but it was later than he’d ever waited at school. He knew something was wrong, his breathing became erratic and his chest constricted. His vision was blurring, thoughts of his mom’s and sister’s safety plagued his tender mind. Sokka stared on in a panic of his own, mouth agape and eyes darting over his friend’s unraveling state. Before either of them could process it, they were nestled into Hakoda’s arms. The strong alpha carried the two whimpering boys into the main office where they were met by the principal. 

“Chief Sunno, I was just getting ready to come speak with you. What happened?” The beta woman reached for Zuko, but the boy refused to disengage from Hakoda’s neck as a torrent of tears streamed down his face. 

He lightly shook his head and set Sokka down who immediately latched onto his leg for support. “It’s okay, I’ve got him. I went to check in with the boys to see where Zuko’s parents were, I know they’re usually not this late, but he froze and started to panic. I scooped them up and brought them inside hoping maybe you’d know more.”

Principal Marchi’s eyes flashed with understanding, and her features hardened. The Water Tribe woman motioned to Sokka before asking in their native tongue, “Does he understand the old dialect.”

Hakoda squinted at her curiously, not liking where this was going in the slightest, but shook his head prompting her to continue.

“Chief, we have suspected for a long time now that Ozai Dantes, Zuko’s father, is abusive. It’s no secret around town that he is an alcoholic that unleashes his temper on unsuspecting bar patrons. His family’s money and influence in the Fire Nation has shielded him for so long though. Even out here. If his parents aren’t here yet, I fear what awaits him at that house now more than I ever have.” She finished while wringing her hands. 

Taking in the news gave Hakoda pause. He knew of Ozai Dantes and had personally reviewed his arresting paperwork on more than one occasion. But just as often as he was taken in and booked during his short time as Assistant Chief of Police, he was just as quickly out again. He’d suspected that this was no coincidence given that even _he_ knew the breadth of Azulon Dantes’ influence all the way down in the Southern Water Tribe. 

How they treaded these next steps would be crucial. “Principal Marchi, I’m going to call this in, we can’t just let this go unchecked.” 

Zuko shifted to look him in the eyes. “Mr. Hakoda, please help my mom and my baby sister.” The boys voice cracked at the mention of his sister and sobs wretched from his chest as he buried his head into his shoulder. 

“Shhhh. Listen, Zuko, I will do everything I can to help. I just need you to trust me okay. Can you do that?”

Zuko sobbed uncontrollably, the force of it sent hiccupped spasms throughout his body. Panicked on how to console the poor boy, Hakoda used the hand that was once soothing Sokka’s back to stroke Zuko’s hair while he purred. The deep rumble reverberated between the three bodies, and Zuko relaxed. He’d never felt a purr outside of his mother’s, and the effect was disarming. Zuko steadied his breathing and relaxed into the gentle but firm embrace. Sokka stared up at his friend with tears silently streaming down his face. His grip on his father’s legs would have been menacing if he were any stronger.

“There, it’s okay. I’m here and you’re safe. I want to help you and your mom and sister, but to do that; I need _your_ help. Do you think you’re up for that?” Zuko raised his head to face him and nodded with determination. 

“Okay, good. I knew you would be! You’re a strong little guy I can tell.” A genuine smile flashed across Zuko’s face as he listened on.

“So, here’s what I’m going to need you to do. You and Sokka are going to have to stay here with Principal Marchi since it’s so late now. She needs protection, and strong, young men like you guys are up for the job. Then, my best officer, Nasir, will pick you guys up. In the meantime, I’m going to go get your mom and sister. Can you tell me their names?

“My mommy’s name is Ursa and my little sister’s name is Azula. She’s only a baby and she can’t do much by herself. I’m supposed to be home by now to read to her before we eat dinner. She can’t do that all by herself either, I need to, need to-”

“Whoa there, it’s alright. I’ll make sure that you get to help Azula with dinner AND read her stories okay? In the meantime, you’ll have to protect Ms. Marchi. I’ll call ahead to Nasir and have him bring Sokka’s little sister, Katara, with him. She can feed herself, but she _does_ like being read to. Would that be okay?”

Zuko pondered over it, biting his lip before he nodded resolutely. 

“Good! Thank you Zuko, you’re a big help.” Hakoda knelt to set him down and ruffled both boys’ hair before continuing with Principal Marchi in their old tongue.

“Please get me the address, I’m going to radio ahead for backup and for Nasir to pick up the boys. He’ll take them to my house for the evening. I think it’s safe to say that they won’t be in school tomorrow and possibly the remainder of the week. I’ll be sure to have the family court send over the appropriate documentation. Can I use that phone?” He motioned towards the reception desk.

Principal Marchi nodded before disappearing into her office. Hakoda placed a quick call to the station with his requests for Nasir before he stooped back down to the boys. Principal Marchi emerged a few minutes later to the sight of the alpha enveloping the two boys into a hug; purring their worst fears away. She didn’t want to break up their moment, but duty beckoned the assistant chief elsewhere. 

“ _Ahem_ ” Hakoda stood and accepted the paper from her extended hand and guided the boys to the principal’s open arms. 

“I’ll see you guys later, okay? Behave and keep Ms. Marchi safe.” He turned, quickly exiting the building before they could breakdown again. He dared a single backwards glance to see them clutching each other. Settling into his patrol car, he radioed for all available units and a medic to the Dantes’ residence with a possible domestic violence situation, and to approach without lights or sirens. He tore off into the direction of the house, steeling himself for the unknown. 


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents meet, and toddlers make demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ozai is a bastard. This chapter depicts the use of weapons and domestic violence.

The anxiety scorched from the soles of his feet to the tips of his ears. These were always the most dangerous types of situations, and foolishly, he promised Zuko that Ursa and Azula would be alright. He sighed as he entered the street as the first officer to arrive. 

Realizing the house, _err mansion_ , was situated on a cul-de-sac, he stopped two plots up and waited for the other units to arrive. Five more and an ambulance arrived either behind or flanking the opposite side of the street. Everyone filed out and converged at the assistant chief’s car. He gave them a rundown of what he knew and observed as the fellow officers realized who they were up against. It was no secret that Ozai was scum, but they couldn’t fight the hidden powers above. This situation required tact, and he urged them to set their anger aside to make sure that they’d get this right.

“Alright, you two, I want you stay behind and make sure that any nosy neighbors stay out of the way. The rest of you; half with me and half on the other side. Two of you round to the back, two stay in the front, and the rest of you are coming inside with me. Keep your weapons low and at the ready. Do **NOT** shoot unless we absolutely have to. We don’t know what’s in there, and we need to get the woman and child out safely.”

A series of acknowledgements resounded from the group, and they advanced towards the house. It was silent as the officers maneuvered swiftly into position. Hakoda crept up the steps, carefully shifting his weight to remain undetected. He listened intently at the door and un-holstered his weapon. The silence persisted for a few more painstaking seconds until his ears picked up on the muffled scream and pleas of a woman. 

“Please, Ozai, stop!” The sound of breaking glass emanated from within and was immediately followed by the wailing of a child. Hakoda exhaled briefly at the sounds of, albeit distressed, life before he rounded on his resolve and kicked the door in with his weapon raised. 

“RCPD! Show yourselves!” He bellowed as he advanced into the house followed by his officers. The sounds of whimpering could be heard from the rear; he cautiously proceeded aiding in clearing the various rooms that he passed until he was upon what he presumed was the master bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and a bloodied handprint was smeared across the threshold. Accompanied by another officer, he slowly nudged the door open and leveled his weapon ahead. 

A disheveled Ozai sneered at them with one of his fists wound tightly in Ursa’s hair, pinning her on her knees facing them, and the other aiming a pistol at her head. “Hello officers, welcome to my lovely home.” He sported a thin slice across his face that bled profusely down his chin and into the neckline of his shirt. Ursa’s eye and lip were bruised and swollen as she winced under the pressure of her hair being pulled by the roots. Her haggard breathing gave way to choked sobs. 

“Mr. Dantes, lower your weapon.” Hakoda commanded. 

Ozai’s chi flared against his. “Lower _my_ weapon?! You lower your weapon, officer! This is my house and you entered uninvited. Do you see what this BITCH did to my face?!” He shouted and shoved the barrel into Ursa’s temple. 

“Mr. Dantes, I can’t do that. If you let her go right now, there’s still coming back from this. If not, you and I both know that it can’t end well for anyone. Think about your children.” Hakoda implored. 

“My children? They probably aren’t even _my_ children. This fucking cunt is nothing more than a whore!” He yanked her hair causing her to screech in agony. Nearly everyone jolted at the sound. Hakoda inconspicuously released the safety and steadied himself. “No, I don’t care about those insolent little brats or their whore mother, but if I can’t have her nobody c-”

The rant was abruptly cut off by a deafening bang before Ozai could cock the hammer back. Hakoda shot him once in the shoulder causing him to drop the weapon he was holding, and to release Ursa’s hair. She fell forward in a heap, and the officers advanced ignoring the obscenities the offending alpha was screaming as he clutched his wound. Hakoda radioed for another bus, handcuffed Ozai, and escorted him out to the waiting officers. He almost relaxed until he suddenly remembered the baby. He raced back into the house and inquired with everyone he passed; all murmuring that they hadn’t found Azula. He spun around to inquire with Ursa, but saw her being wheeled past, unconscious on a stretcher.

Taking it upon himself, to search the house again, he grew frantic with every passing moment until he recalled a conversation with Sokka from weeks earlier. _“What are you two doing in here?” Hakoda grinned at his two little ones bunkering in a hall closet with snacks, a flashlight, blankets, and several books. “My friend Zuko said he does this with his sister on nights when it’s loud! It’s fun.”_

At the time, he thought nothing of it as it was thundering outside. How he wished he had the gift of foresight now. He continued frantically searching through the closets but continued to come up empty handed. After clearing the final room, he sighed in defeat, and began to retrace his steps towards the main house. A faint sniffle caught his ears and he strained to pick up on it. He backtracked to the laundry room he’d just passed and noticed that the dryer was just slightly cracked. 

“Azula?” He softened his voice as he approached and heard shuffling inside the drum of the machine. Crouching in front of it and slowly opened the door to the frightened toddler clutching a blue lightning bug teddy. Her bottom lip quivered as tears pooled in her big, honey-colored eyes. 

“NO!!” She yelled while backing herself as far into the dryer as possible. 

“Hey, it’s okay. My name is Hakoda, and I’m a friend of your mommy and your big brother, Zuko. He told me to come get you so that he can read you a story before dinner.”

Azula sniffled and eyed him suspiciously. “Zuzu?” 

“Yeah, do you want to go meet with him?”

She nodded her head and clutched her doll to her chest. Hakoda exhaled shakily as he extended his arms to her. “It’s okay. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“Mine?” The little tike pointed at his badge expectantly. Hakoda grinned at her cunning nature. _Fair trade, I guess_. He unpinned the RCPD crest from his top and waved it in front of her just outside of the opening. Her eyes widened at her prize, and she raced to tumble out and into his arms, snatching the badge from him with her free hand. With the pup secured, a lone tear fell from his eye. Relief washed over him, and he embraced the monumental feeling of it all as he unconsciously sniffed the crown of her soft hair.

Exiting the house for the final time was less dramatic, the two ambulances had long departed, and the remaining officers were busy going over details and bagging evidence. “Sir, do you want me to take the pup?” A young officer inquired.

Glancing down at her now relaxed form, Hakoda shook his head “No, but if you could drive us to the hospital and radio Nasir, and tell him to meet us there? I’m gonna hold onto her. It took too long to find her in the first place.” 

The officer nodded and diligently set about his assigned tasks. The assistant chief sighed causing Azula to twitch, quickly resettling in his embrace as he shuffled about to get situated in the rear of the patrol car. 

The ride to the hospital and the quick ushering to the waiting room outside the ICU happened so fast that Hakoda blinked rapidly; unaware if he had zoned out or fallen asleep in the chair before Sokka, Katara, and Zuko were bounding towards him. Their joined impact jostled him and sent Azula into a fit. She wailed and pushed away from him having not registered who he was in her exhausted state. He held her at arm’s length, attempting to avoid the swats she made at his face with her sharp nails.

Zuko picked up her dropped teddy and reached for her. “Zazzy. Do you want me to tell you a story?”

Azula perked up hearing her brother’s voice, and she tried to topple herself into his arms. Hakoda readjusted her and shuffled the bunch into the seats. Nasir approached once the whole commotion was settled, and the two quietly conveyed any updates that they’d had and recapped. With no news from the charge nurse, Hakoda turned to the quartet and his heart surged. Zuko cradled Azula who was holding his badge and Katara’s hand who, in turn, was leaning her head on Sokka’s shoulder holding the doll; all four of them enjoying the book that Zuko was reading. They were all so innocent, and all suffering from _something_ albeit not the same. 

He smiled as he approached. “Hey pups, what do you guys think about getting some pizza?” The light in their eyes followed by squeals of joy and agreement was enough for him to find a second wind after the exhausting evening that was devolving into night. He scooped up the two girls who were visibly more drained and escorted them to the dining facility with the 24-hour pizza depot. They settled in a booth, and easy child banter ensued.

He soon found himself zoning out until Azula started climbing over Katara’s lap, pulling her out with her. “Where are we going?” Katara inquired with a giggle

“Potty!” Azula shouted. The boys blanched and Katara rolled her eyes taking Azula’s hand as she led her to the restroom nearby. Hakoda observed their journey until they disappeared behind the door and nodded to a female nurse who pointed in the direction of the duo. The kind woman he’d encountered on Ursa’s floor sent him a sympathetic smile and followed behind to check on the two. 

“Mr. Chief Hakoda, sir, is my mommy going to be alright?”

Before he could respond, Sokka interjected. “Of course, she is! My dad said so AND she’s in the best hospital in the world! They fixed my dad’s head after he fell and got a combustion!”

Hakoda couldn’t help but chuckle. “A concussion, son. But yes, Zuko, I think your mom is going to be just fine. The doctors want to go over everything to be extra certain.”

Sokka grinned sheepishly at the correction and looped his arm around Zuko’s neck. “Right!”

Zuko stiffened briefly under Sokka’s sudden gesture but relaxed into the embrace before nodding in acceptance. “O-okay Mr. Chief Hakoda. C-can we go back and check on her now?”

“Of course, Zuko, but please; call me Hakoda. Ah, look, the girls are headed back now. You all wait here.” He proceeded to clean up the table and returned to them extended his arms down to Azula who had taken up a babbled conversation with Katara. She eyed him before shaking her head and raising her arms to Katara instead.

His little girl, ever the nurturing type for her young age, worked out the problem of her relative disadvantage in arm strength by quickly turning around and kneeling for Azula to clamber onto her back. With his badge securely clutched in one hand, she used the other to latch onto her wrist. The two shuffled and adjusted before Katara beamed at their success. Luckily enough, Azula was relatively small, so the pup wasn’t too difficult for the almost five-year-old to handle. Sokka grabbed the lightning bug, Zuko the book, and Hakoda steered them along from behind ensuring that no one got lost or toppled over.

He really hoped that all his promises weren’t going to come up empty. The worry threatened to disturb his chi, but as he oversaw their procession, Hakoda couldn’t help but believe, if not demand outright, that something good happen tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't imagine Azula as anything but a sassy, demanding baby and I LOVE it. She's easily my favorite rn, sue me.
> 
> Truthfully, I actually finished this whole thing with 20 something chapters, but I'm not entirely sure if I like it yet? Bear with me here.
> 
> Also, thank you for the kudos!


	3. Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day, will the two families finally have a moment to rest?

When they arrived a few rooms down from Ursa’s, the increased activity in the area gave him pause. Fearing the worst, he ushered the four to Nasir, and went to speak with a passing nurse. “Excuse me miss? Ursa Dantes, is she alright? I’m one of the officers on her case.”

“Yes, yes, she’s alright. She initially passed out from shock and exhaustion, we presume, but she’s awake now. We told her that her children were eating dinner, per Officer Nasir. We just experienced an influx of patients from a three-car accident; that’s why there’s so much going on right now.”

“I’m sorry to keep you then. Would it be alright if we go in and see her?”

“We’re going to transfer her to a recovery unit to make space. I’ll escort you all there while they prepare her.”

“Thank you so much miss—”

“Koto.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” He stated shaking her hand

“Likewise, shall we go ahead?”

He nodded and went to retrieve the pups. Azula solicited another piggyback ride from Sokka this time, he smiled and shook his head at her antics. They arrived at the new room just after Ursa was wheeled in. Zuko and Azula, who insisted on being put down, anxiously shifted waiting for the ‘okay’ to greet their mother. Hakoda picked Azula up when she started trembling and purred to soothe her. She settled once more, and they were finally allowed in. 

“Mommy?” Zuko timidly inquired as he approached her bedside. The bruising was now more prominent on both her mouth and eye, but the hospital team did a great job of cleaning her up. 

“Hi pup, come here.” Ursa extended her arms towards the boy as much as the tubes and wires allowed. He bound into her and she winced at the contact.

“Sorry, mommy...” 

“No, no. It’s okay. I’m happy to see you too.” She cradled his head under her chin affectionately.

Hakoda made his way to her and cleared his throat slightly. Ursa opened her eyes and lifted her head from Zuko’s and took in the sight of Azula silently crying in his arms. 

“Azula? Sweetheart, it’s okay. Mommy’s okay.” She reached her hand to the pup and stroked her face when Hakoda knelt. Seemingly unable to recognize why her mother was hurt so badly, Azula became wrecked with sobs as she tried to bury her face in Hakoda’s neck while gripping Ursa’s fingers with her free hand. The panicking tot caused everyone to stir. Sokka and Katara were fiercely hugging one another near the doorway and crying themselves, Zuko had yet to raise his head from Ursa’s chest, and Ursa herself was growing more and more distressed at the effects of all the pups’ emotions. Hakoda squeezed his eyes shut and internally cursed himself for what he prepared to do. 

A purr so powerful that it seemed to reverberate through all the fixtures in the room emitted from his chest, and just like that; everyone was quieted. He waited a beat before opening his eyes again, fearing the wrath he may face from the omega given that he’s neither her mate nor her children’s father. When he met her gaze, she was speechless, and unknowingly leaning further towards him. They were lost in each other for a moment before Azula raised her head to hug Hakoda’s face in her hands. The cool metal of his badge nearly poked him in the eye, but he smiled nonetheless and allowed her to rest her tiny forehead on his own. He lowered the calmed pup to Ursa’s bed and watched as she snuggled into her mother and brother. 

Silence, apart from the whirring machines, enveloped the room until Ursa exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “T-thank you...”

The simple statement carried so much weight, and they both knew it. He smiled at her and nodded before turning towards his own pups. He hoisted them both into his arms and left the Dantes family to their teary reunion. Sokka and Katara were both too exhausted and overwhelmed to speak, and they eagerly accepted being handed over to two waiting officers that carried them to their father’s patrol car. Just as Hakoda was preparing to check in with the nurses’ desk, a sharply dressed woman in low heels and a business skirt and blazer interrupted him. “Are you Assistant Chief Sunno?”

“Ah, yes. Who are you?”

She offered her hand that he skeptically shook before she continued. “I’m Jackie, the case worker assigned to the Dantes family. I just need to go over some quick details with you, and I’ll be on my way.”

The two conversed professionally over what transpired, and what would likely happen to Ozai given the overwhelming evidence against him. “I think he may actually go away for good this time, usually Azulon already pulls enough strings to keep him out of jail for more than a few hours at a time. We’ve been building this case for months now after Zuko was admitted here with a spiral fracture last year.”

“I don’t understand how the head of the Dantes family can blatantly disregard his own grandchildren’s lives like this. I’ve personally reviewed several of the arrest documents for this guy in the short time I’ve been here. I can only imagine how deep this goes.” Hakoda spat in response. He rolled his shoulders attempting to stave off the tension that threatened to leave him sore in the morning. 

“Families in power don’t like scandal, Chief Sunno. It’s the way it’s always been, but thanks to you, this family might actually stand a chance.”

“I’m just doing my job, ma’am. The hardest part for me is over, but what you do...that is where the real work comes into play.”

“Let’s just call it a group effort then, Chief. There is the matter of the children though. I’m told that Mrs. Dantes will have to remain here at least for the evening, her parents died years ago, and she doesn’t have any siblings. Azulon and Ilah are obviously in the Fire Nation, so without any other legal guardians, they will have to come with me to Children’s Services.”

“I can take them.” 

Jackie’s eyebrows flew to her hairline, but before she could retort he continued. “My son, Sokka, is in Zuko’s class. That’s the whole reason why this all went down today, the boys were waiting outside of the school, and we usually hold off on leaving until Zuko is picked up too. That just never happened. I’ve been with him and the littler pup ever since. Well, since I found Azula in the dryer anyway. They’ve bonded with my own two, and with all the shit they’ve been through tonight, the least that I could do is try to prevent them from having any further breakdowns apart from the one that’ll likely happen when you go to pry them from their mother’s bed.”

“I see, well, you are the Assistant Chief of police. Your credibility isn’t in question but let me make a call to my supervisor to make sure that this is all ethical before I give the go ahead. Will they have a room themselves?” 

“I understand that. Yeah, I have a spare room that they can sleep in. You’re more than welcome to see for yourself if the boss agrees.”

“Very well then, excuse me.”

Hakoda nodded and dipped his head into his hands as he waited. It didn’t take too long before Jackie returned with positive news. She requested a nurse to accompany them into Ursa’s room, to make sure that all bases were covered for the exchange.

“Mrs. Dantes-”

“Please, call me Ursa.”

“Right. Ursa, my name is Jackie, and I’m the case worker for your family. Given that you are to remain here overnight, your children will have to be temporarily placed with a guardian. Now, Assistant Chief Sunno has offered to take them in for tonight. It is my understanding that he is not only the arresting officer, but also the father of an acquaintance of your son. Ultimately, it is up to you whether to allow this, but my department is on board.”

Ursa took a moment to weigh the breadth of everything she had just heard. She knew who the alpha was and was grateful to him and his son for more than just today’s events, but he was a stranger. Widowed no less, but who is to say the outcome would be any more favorable with another temporary foster situation. Then, there was how he expertly soothed Azula in her fit. She turned over the details until Zuko spoke up.

“Mommy, I like Mr. Hakoda, and Sokka and Katara. They’re nice. I don’t want to go with strangers.” His amber colored eyes pleaded with her, and she acquiesced. She too felt that Hakoda was a nice man and relented to that gut feeling rather than the unknown. “Sure, honey. But you have to promise me that you’ll behave alright?”

Ursa smiled at the way Zuko’s face lit up before he gently embraced her murmuring assurances into her hair. She kissed his head and shooed him down to the nurse who had gently plucked a sleeping Azula from the bed as well. The nurse escorted the two out into the hall, and Ursa regarded Hakoda once more. “I know I said it before, but thank you, Chief Sunno...For everything. I know you don’t have to do this.”

Hakoda couldn’t help but place his hand gently atop hers before replying. “I am happy to help in any way that I can, ma’am. It’s not a problem at all. Before I left the school with the boys, I told the principal that they’d likely be absent tomorrow. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to take them out to the zoo or the aquarium if the weather holds. This has all been...a lot for them.”

Ursa turned her hand over to squeeze his. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she blinked furiously to keep them at bay. “That’s fine with me. Thank you.”

She offered him a smile that hurt, but she knew that her voice would fail her if she continued speaking. She hoped that the bright, blue eyes that met her could see the gratitude that she couldn’t verbalize. Hakoda smiled back and squeezed her hand once before gently pulling away to retrieve a pen and RCPD contact card from his pocket. He jotted down his personal number before handing it to her. Ms. Jackie approached and had the two review and sign various documents before everyone made to part ways. 

Alone again, Ursa reflected on her life. She didn’t understand how a clearly powerful alpha like that could be so kind. She had been betrothed to Ozai since she was 17 and he 20. They married when she was 18, and now, at 27 she hadn’t known kindness in so long. The Fire Nation was many things, beautiful, her home, vast, and wealthy, but it was almost archaic in how it regarded courtship. As an omega from an affluent family, she was plucked from her parents, and her old boyfriend, by the Fire Lord for one of his sons. With Iroh off campaigning relations with the Earth Kingdom, she was subjected to Ozai’s “affections.” Ursa prevented herself from reliving any further trauma for the evening and opened her eyes to the dimmed hospital room. She carefully adjusted until she felt a lump between the rumpled linens, fishing the item out she recognized the RCPD badge right away that Azula had been holding hostage. She smiled lightly as she traced it with a slender finger. She didn’t remember falling asleep, but the kindest blue eyes she’d ever seen greeted her in her dreams.

After slowly closing the door to the guest room, Hakoda exhaled before heading back towards his living room to meet with Ms. Jackie who was quietly inspecting the family portrait of Hakoda, Kya, Sokka, and Katara on the mantle.

“Thank you for helping with Azula’s bathing. I wasn’t quite comfortable with that.” He broke the silence.

“It’s not a problem. I’m glad that you asked, we’d rather her be safe and comfortable too. Everything is alright here; I will be by in the afternoon to check in on the pups. The hospital believes Ursa will be released around 2:00, will that work for you?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll take them out early and have them ready for you. Also, she has been assigned an officer escort. It will likely be Nasir who’ll accompany you.”

“Excellent.”

Jackie turned to leave before she hesitated at the door. “Chief Sunno, for what it’s worth, I think that your wife would be more than proud of what you have done today, and for your pups. They’re great kids and you’re a good man.” She flashed him a rare smile before disappearing into the night. 

The weight of the day and the unexpected confrontation of one of his biggest insecurities finally caught up to him. He staggered to the couch and unceremoniously crashed onto it. He groaned as his spine felt reprieve after being upright or seated in less than comfortable chairs for most of the day. He reached to loosen and toe off his boots, undid the top few buttons of his shirt and was out before he could even cover himself with the small throw.

Sleep washed over him, and for once, it wasn’t riddled with nightmares of Kya. Glorious, uninterrupted hours passed before a small body hoisted itself atop his broad chest. Unconsciously, he wrapped an arm around securing it to him before both were lulled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing major, enjoy the calm.


	4. Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter with: new characters, some direction, and some confused feelings/projection?

Creaking floorboards under shuffling feet roused him. Sunlight bathed beyond his closed eyelids a warm, orangey hue. He made to stretch before the sudden shift of the foreign body halted him. Peeking an eye open, he was met with the soft, round face of Katara. She clung to him so tightly that he dares not disturb her. The intention was well and dandy before Azula suddenly appeared next to his head with golden eyes so large that he swore they shone brighter than the sun pouring into the room. He jostled and Katara pouted awake. The offense written across her face was comical, albeit brief because once she made eyes at Azula, she was smitten with the younger tot again. 

Heaving herself into a seated position to rub the sleep from her eyes, she grinned at Azula before sliding off Hakoda to give her a hug. Azula latched onto her neck and squealed in delight as Katara tickled her.

“Noooo Kat! _Hehehe_ Stop, stop p-pleeease!”

“Okay, okay. _hmph_ ” Katara stood and adjusted her nightgown before pulling Azula to her feet, escorting her to the bathroom. The boys came bounding down the hall with energy unbefitting of such an hour. Hakoda inhaled deeply before rising from the couch. Midway through his stretch, Sokka crashed into his hip with a hug. Before he could totally get his bearings back, three more bodies toppled him back onto the couch berating him with questions about breakfast and adventures. 

“Alright! How about this, you guys sit here and watch some TV with some light snacks while I go get ready. Then, when I get back, I’ll take you guys out for breakfast and we’ll go to the zoo. Does that sound like a plan?” All four of their baby faces light up with glee, shouting a chorus of ‘yeses’ and ‘hurry ups’.

“I’m going, I’m going. Remember this only works if you all behave, got it? Don’t open the door for anyone and don’t hurt each other.”

After promising to listen and be on their best behavior, Hakoda retrieved some easy snacks from the cabinets for the pups, handed them off, and quickly set off to prepare for the day. Life with the force helped him to master the art of completing his morning routine in under 15 minutes. He hurried back into the living room only to find the four pups in various positions of co-lounging while they gazed at the TV. 

“Alright pups let’s go! I need everyone dressed and ready to leave like, yesterday! Up, up, up!” He excitedly commanded. They all scrambled, the older three disappearing to comply so quickly that Azula looked almost dazed. 

_Ah, what are you gonna wear?_

He wracked his brain before he remembered that Kya insisted on keeping certain outfits from Sokka and Katara as they aged. He picked the squirmy tot up and tossed her gently a few times just to see her grin and laugh at his antics. 

_Spirits, she’s a cute kid._

He settled her in one arm before he went searching through the boxes at the top of his closet. Shuffling them around a bit, he found the one labeled ‘Katara.’ Opening it, he saw a small dress that should fit her. He sat her on the foot stool and unfolded it. The happy memories made him smile as he made to change her. She complied with little protest, and once he got her shoes on, the other three tumbled into the room grinning proudly at their accomplishment of getting dressed. He had to admit, they’d done a good job. Everything was visibly clean, wrinkle-free, and they match. 

He chuckled and hoisted Azula to his hip once more and ushered them out. They boys dutifully cleaned up the snack aftermath, and Katara drug the blankets and pillows that had fallen on the floor to the laundry. Once everything was moderately put together, they all headed out to his patrol car. He was suddenly grateful that Ms. Jackie left him a car seat when he realized that he couldn’t hold Azula the whole way there. Having retrieved it from the foyer, and getting everyone safely settled, they were off to the zoo. 

_Knock, knock_. “Good morning, Ursa. My name is Kim, and I’ll be your nurse this morning. We got all your labs back, and everything looks good. Unfortunately, there is little that we can do about the bruising, but overall, you’re healthy. We’d like to get you in to meet with Dr. Hei-Ran, around noon after we’ve finished up your physical. Would that be alright?”

“Good morning, uhm, I’ve already me with several doctors and nurses now. What is this for?”

“Spirits! I apologize. Dr. Hei-Ran is a resident psychiatrist. She specializes in cases like yours. Now, it’s not mandatory, but listen...she is good at what she does. I know a lot about what you’ve been through, and I wouldn’t be where I am now without having spoken with someone.”

“I don’t know. I-I really don’t know what to say or even _how_ to talk about all of this.” Ursa winced at how pathetic she felt she sounded, but it was true. She had been dealing with everything for so long, and only Iroh knew a fraction of what she endured under Ozai’s hands. The elder brother accidentally stumbled upon her one morning looking much worse than she does now. She felt like she was on the brink of death when Iroh let himself in wish a spare key and found her slumped on the kitchen floor. The concern he’d extended her was genuine, and he was prepared to help her in any way until Ozai came home holding an infant Zuko. The threats he uttered were clear, and reluctantly Iroh left. She knew that he’d contacted Azulon and Ilah for help, but the request fell on deaf ears. Before he knew it, he was sent away on consecutive diplomatic missions on the far sides of the world with assurances from Azulon that an intervention would be made. He checked in often, or tried to, but even that came to an end when his own son, Lu Ten was killed in a robbery. The grief caused him to isolate himself, and many people hadn’t seen him in years. 

“Ursa?” Nurse Kim disrupted her internal reflections, bringing her back to the present. She sighed heavily before conceding. _I may as well._

“Sure, I’ll meet with her. Nurse, has there been any news about my husband?” She nearly gagged on the last word.

“He’s still in jail, ma’am. A police escort has been assigned to you here and will accompany you everywhere until his arraignment I’m told.”

Ursa was floored. Nothing ever really happened to Ozai. No matter how grave the infraction, he’d always emerged unscathed. Perks of basically being a prince she supposed. “A-are you sure? He’s never been held that long.”

The kind nurse gently took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m positive ma’am. Now, let’s go over some things, shall we?”

Ursa was appreciative for the sudden shift in conversation. She didn't’ want to be worked up about Ozai while she didn’t have to be. She knew it wouldn’t last, so she took advantage of the respite. The time felt like it flew by between reviewing details with Kim, having more bloodwork done, attempting to work her way through a softened meal, and an unassisted shower before it was time to meet with the shrink. She was escorted to the waiting room and was called back promptly at 1105. 

“Have a seat ma’am, can I offer you anything? Water, tea, coffee?”

“Tea would be lovely thanks.”

“Excellent choice, would Darjeeling do?”

“I’ve never had it before, but I’m willing to try.”

Dr. Hei-Ran smiled genuinely before depositing the leaves into the floating sieve for seeping. Ursa took in the comforting ambiance of the cozy office as well as the doctor herself. She was an older woman with grey hair that she kept in a tamed top knot customary to the Fire Nation, but she lacked the rigidity of many of the older Fire Nation people she was accustomed to from her youth. She figured that Dr. Hei-Ran must’ve migrated to Republic City in its early years or was otherwise of a multi-ethnic background. The older woman’s scent was also peculiar, she couldn’t tell _what_ exactly she was, but surmised that if she came so highly recommended by most every other hospital employee, she’d encountered that day, then she must be a safe bet. Ursa politely accepted the offered tea and took in its pleasant aroma. She found herself smiling just a bit when the various flavors it promised tickled the deeper recesses of her nostrils.

“So, where should we begin, Doctor?”

Hei-Ran smiled as she settled in with her notebook and pen, crossing her legs at the ankles, and leaning forward slightly. “Why, from the beginning of course, dear.”

Ursa blinked in astonishment. She hadn’t imagined that this is the route they’d take at all. It was such a vast opportunity, and from _what_ beginning exactly? Her life’s as a whole? Her life with Ozai? Her life after children? Steeling herself once more, she settled on the true beginning of the shit-show she dubbed her life; the day she presented as an omega and was practically sold like a stock animal to a man while she was just a child. 

Hei-Ran listened intently and marked her journal furiously throughout the nearly three-hour long recital; making commentary, interjection, and query whenever she deemed necessary. When Ursa concluded her retelling of her life’s story she felt a wave of exhaustion that was strangely paired with a lightness she hadn’t felt since she was a child. 

“Well, Ursa, I appreciate you for sharing all of this with me today. It’s important to know that healing is a process, and it is even more imperative that you understand that you have been victimized in these situations. I would like to schedule another appointment with you if you’re up to it?”

Ursa blinked through the pain of her bruise. Though it was an incredible feeling, finally confronting her demons, she also knew that this was going to be a one-off situation. Azulon would quietly clean up Ozai’s mistakes, and he’d be back with a vengeance. She exhaled tightly before offering the good doctor a placation. “Thank you for your time, Doctor. Can I please think about it?”

“Of course, dear. Here, let me take that and get you one of my cards.”

Hei-Ran rose from her seat, took the empty cup from Ursa, and set about finding her contact information. She gently placed the card stock into Ursa’s hands and saw her out into the lobby. Ursa was grateful for the woman’s understanding, and the generally comforting peace that she had allowed to stretch between them. They arrived back in the waiting room where one of the same officers from the night before and Jackie were waiting for her and bid their farewells. 

“Please do give it some thought, Ursa. There is no shame involved in getting help.” The sagely woman nodded towards the officer and caseworker as they tentatively approached and turned to return to her office.

“Ursa, it is good to see you again.” Jackie insisted as she held out a light jacket for Ursa to take. 

“It is, thank you so much.” She readily accepted and was comforted by the beta woman’s light scent that clung to the material. It was neither imposing nor arresting.

“Ma’am, I’m officer Nasir. I work directly with Chief Sunno. We met briefly yesterday.”

“Yes, hello. I do remember meeting you. I wish it were under better circumstances.” Ursa lightly shook the hand that he’d extended and found that he was nearly as disarming as Assistant Chief Sunno. The fact brought a comfort that she wasn’t prepared for. Life with Ozai ingrained a deeply seeded distrust for alphas, but she responded with a small smile.

“Honestly, it was probably the best circumstance for me really. Will we be off now?” She urged towards both individuals.

“Yes ma’am. I spoke with Hakoda shortly before I got here. Your pups are all tuckered out from a big day at the zoo! Come on, I’m parked just outside.” The excitement in his voice made her heart swell. 

The sincerity of these people the past few days simply gave her respite for what she was accustomed to. She accepted the elbow that he’d offered and followed them to the waiting patrol car. She found herself gazing out the window at the passing city scape. Much of it was still under construction, but the vision was there. Something greater to come, full of life and promise. She longed for the same thing.

———————————

Hakoda gently draped the blanket across the four pups on the guest bed. It was a bit of a squeeze, but after getting everyone washed up after their tiring trek through the zoo, each newly dried and clothed pup found solace in the previous one. Sokka sprawled out atop the bed, insisting that he was just waiting for everyone else, but was undoubtedly a goner before Katara wedged herself into his side. Having maintained his initial apprehensions about bathing Azula without another adult present, he supervised Zuko’s surprisingly perceptive attempt. He only assisted in rinsing her hair. After ushering Zuko into his own shower since he could be trusted to do so at his age; he dressed Azula who, for her part, was already nodding heavily into sleep before he finished. He laid her next to Katara who instinctively wrapped the tot in a warm embrace. Zuko followed shortly after and joined the others in an undeniably adorable co-sleep.

He pulled the door shut and phoned the station to get an update from Nasir. After their satisfyingly short conversation, he informed him that he’d leave the front door unlocked for them since the pups were all asleep, and to let themselves in. A heavy sigh escaped him as he plopped down onto the couch. Briefly, the past 48 hours replayed for him, but he soon found himself also lost in the throes of sleep. Nearly an hour passed before the shrill trill of the telephone stirred him. He bounded up to quickly retrieve it, hoping that, by some miracle, it hadn’t stirred the pups.

“Hello, Sunno residence, Hakoda speaking.” He hushed into the receiver.

“Hakoda, this is Chief Mars.”

Worry crept into Hakoda’s heart. The chief rarely placed house calls, and he knew that the Chief could only be calling if it concerned the Dantes case or the fate of one of the officers. “Sir, what can I do you for?”

“I just received notice that Ozai will be transferred from RCPD custody to the Fire Nation effective immediately. The severity of the...incident has drawn international attention. Fire Lord Azulon has invoked the rule of Agni Kai. He will face their jurisdiction under the guise of treason for having harmed a member of the royal family.”

The news shocked him to say the least _. An Agni Kai? Death by firing squad should he be found guilty?_ Of all the times Azulon had made to bail Ozai out over the years, he could have never imagined that this would be a move that the man would take. Hakoda wasn’t dumb though, the invocation ensured that Ozai would be dealt with in his homeland where he’d likely receive the same low-level reprimand that he always had. The thought of him, once again, evading punishment caused a spike of unpleasantness to surge in his chi. “I see, and what of the omega and the pups? Are they being extradited as well?”

“No, they are to remain here, if Ursa so pleases. Rumor has it that Fire Lady Ilah is to thank for that. Also, this is new information, Hakoda. They haven’t been informed yet. It is my understanding that the omega will be arriving shortly to retrieve the pups from your care, correct?”

“That is correct, sir.”

“Understood, please see to it that she is made aware of these developments. I received a call from Hei-Ran. Of course, it is against protocol for her to tell me about patient care, but she did state that Ursa appeared reluctant to see the good in the arrest given the unsatisfactory history of Ozai’s previous infractions. Hopefully, this will inspire her to continue services. Times are changing, Hakoda, omega rights and protections are being brought to the forefront of nearly every nation’s debates. You and I are fortunate to be ahead of the curve coming from the South where that has always been commonplace. Republic City has served as a broader reaching example though, given the blended heritages that call this place home. We must continue to uphold and bolster that perception. The high-profile nature of the Dantes case, despite what ultimately happens to Ozai in the Fire Nation, will set a new precedent.”

Hakoda briefly mulled over the Chief’s statement. There was so much truth there that he immediately thought back to the four pups. Though it was too early to tell for certain, the likelihood of one of them being an omega was enough for him to fortify his resolve. Even if it were Zuko or Azula, he cared for them too, and wanted to be a part of the reason that their future was just a little bit brighter.

“You’re right, Chief. Given my closeness to this case due to my own pup’s relationship to the boy, Zuko, I already planned to do my due diligence. I do think that your speech needs to reach the masses though. Perhaps a conference at city hall. S _igh_ I don’t know, Chief, but the Dantes family isn’t the only one suffering under these old-world ideals. A police-force full of alphas and betas publicly standing by this righted way of thinking could be helpful.”

Chief Mars hummed before properly offering his response. “I don’t see the fault in that line of thinking. I’ll arrange for a meeting with the council and President Han. I’d like for you to be there with me to present this idea though.”

_Always one to share the burden if it meant sharing the acknowledgement later._ Hakoda smiled at the earnestness of the man he had looked up to since he was young. “I’ll stand by you through hell or high water, Chief.”

“We’re too far away from the Fire Nation for magma to spill into the streets,” he chuckles warmly, “so bring your best rain boots, Hakoda. I’ll be seeing you. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Oh! And take the remainder of the week. For your family.” Chief Mars softened at the end. He had no formal family so to speak, and privately found a surrogate in Hakoda’s. 

“Thank you, Chief. I’ll see you. Good night.” Hakoda set forth to make the pups a light lunch knowing that Nasir and Jackie would be bringing Ursa along shortly. As he finished slicing the last apple, a light knock sounded from his front door followed by the quiet entry of the three guests. 

“In the kitchen.” He resonated as loudly as he could without potentially stirring the children. They rounded the corner, and Hakoda’s breath nearly left him. The bruising that riddled Ursa’s face was significantly more gruesome, and she looked so downtrodden. She wrung her hands repeatedly. Nervousness was clearly written throughout her body language. This woman had endured so much at the hands of a cruel alpha and was escorted by another to yet _another’s_ home where her two pups had spent the night. Despite Jackie’s presence as a beta, the discomfort was clear. He wanted to kick himself. Quietly exhaling, attempting to tamp down his chi to soothing levels, he poured everyone a cup of tea, and gestured to the large dining table where he sat the cups spaced out to offer her a less crowded experience.

“Please, sit. We have some things to discuss. The pups are still soundly asleep after our big day at the zoo, so we should have a few moments. I made extra sandwiches, and have a bit of rice pudding here as well if you’re hungry?”

Everyone complied and agreed to both food options. Ursa took in the generally homey state of her surroundings. The house, while more modest than her own, felt like a place full of love. Her seat at the table allowed her to view the family portrait on the mantle. Her heart ached for the Sunno clan at the loss of the beautiful woman who was no longer present in their lives. Before she could lose herself too much in the pondering of life’s uncanny cruelty; a small plate and bowl were quietly set before her. Hakoda swiftly retreated to the other end of the table, and she realized that he had strategically arranged for them to have space between her. Tears threatened to spill from her long-tired eyes. The consideration these alpha men granted her was almost unbearable. She cleared her throat before she inquired,

“Thank you for your generosity and kindness, Sir. I don’t know how I can ever repay either of you.”

Hakoda and Nasir visibly softened at the frailty of her voice. 

“Hakoda is fine, and as long as you and your pups are alright, Ursa, that is more than I could ask for. We are happy to help however we can.”

Nasir nodded enthusiastically and offered her another disarming smile. She felt herself relax more than she had in years and offered them a small but equally genuine smile in return.

“I spoke with Chief Mars not too long ago, and there is some news about Ozai. Fire Lord Azulon has secured his transfer to the Fire Nation where they intend to investigate the incident surrounding his arrest.”

Shock was an understated emotion for the three new arrivals. They both openly gaped at him, but before anyone could question him, he continued. “They intend to charge him with treason with the penalty of an Agni Kai if he is found guilty.”

A slew of thoughts hit Ursa in such rapid succession that it was impossible to determine what she thought of everything she had just been told. No one motioned to continue the conversation until she had been given the time to process the news. At least two minutes passed before she was able to formulate a response. “When?”

“As soon as possible. I wouldn’t be surprised if it were within the next 24 hours. This is now considered an international incident, ma’am. Ozai has drawn the gaze of the rest of the nations to the Fire Lord himself. The world is changing. The old ways of domestic and intentional violence towards omegas are rapidly becoming a thing of the past. In the South, it has been so since before I was even born.”

Nasir quickly chimed in with his support of the notion. “Aye, also in much of the greater Earth Kingdom. The smaller areas are still antiquated, but before I journeyed here roughly 10 years ago, the tides were already changing there too. Several laws have been passed. It doesn’t fix everything, but things are improving.”

This time, there was nothing she could do to prevent the tears that began to fall. Hakoda quickly handed Jackie a box of tissues, and she made her way over to crouch next to Ursa, dabbing her eyes while running a gentle hand soothingly over her shoulder. After collecting herself, she attempted to apologize profusely for her breakdown.

“Ursa, please don’t feel the need to apologize for to us for having strong feelings regarding all that has happened to you. You are a human being, and you are allowed to feel.” Hakoda offered her in an uncharacteristically soft voice. Her watery smile, though marred with a wince, extended the furthest they all had seen since first interacting with her. 

“Well, I assume that the royal family has requested our presence then?” A shaky exhale followed as the idea of returning to the Fire Nation as a royal brood mare to the disgraced prince made her shiver. 

“No, Fire Lady Ilah apparently insisted that you are free to remain here if you wish.” Ursa audibly gasped. Ilah had been nothing but pleasant to her despite the misgivings of her son, but to invoke that sort of pull as an omega over Azulon’s usual rigidity...she balked at the notion. She didn’t know what forces were at play here, but she wouldn’t complain about the fortune. She distractedly smoothed her hands across the child’s place mat before her for a moment before she raised her head to meet their gaze once more.

“I-I don’t wish to return to the Fire Nation, but I-I can’t bring my pups back into that house.” Her voice cracked as she furiously shook away the undignified tears.

“We understand. There is a family, the Nomads, they own and operate the Displaced Omega Relief Movement. The department has used their services to help families like yours to deal with troubling times and get back on their feet. They’re from the Air Nation, so you can rest assured that nationalist beliefs do not affect how they view omegas, or anyone for that matter.”

Jackie attempted to assuage while Hakoda moved to continue when she hadn’t responded for a moment.

“Ursa, the Nomads are great people. Luz is an omega and Gyatso is an alpha, they have a young son around Zuko’s age. Maybe a tad younger. They’ve been in the business since before they settled here a couple years ago. They’ve traveled across the world establishing DORMs. The concept apparently stems from an Air Nation belief that communal living helps to restore the balance amongst the presentations. I won’t pretend to understand all that they do, but they have NEVER turned away a family in need, nor have there been any complaints issued against them. DORMs were created by omegas and supported by all members of the Air Nation. Despite Gyatso being an alpha, he is one of the most outspoken advocates for equality and equity. Luz functions as the head of this local operation, whereas Gyatso and the other members of the court offer council and support. Each presentation is represented and valued.”

Ursa was shocked to learn that an omega served as an executive; it just wasn’t something that she’d encountered before. She supposed it happened in a place like Republic City, but with the way that Ozai kept her locked away majority of the time, she felt well and truly ignorant. She couldn’t find much fault in placing just a little bit more of her trust into Hakoda, Jackie, and Nasir. They had been so forthcoming and genuinely kind to her and her children. She found herself nodding after just minutes of silent deliberation. 

“Okay, I would like to give it a try.” She exhaled shakily and met each of their individual gazes. When she did, she found nothing but support and understanding. It wasn’t the pity that she had braced herself for. The two men, two _alphas_ were extending her compassion and respect despite all that they could do to ensure she’d know her place in the hierarchy. Something may have broken in her long before she came to leave the Fire Nation with Ozai, heavily pregnant and with Zuko in tow; but something new and _good_ felt like it was mending in its place. 

The two alphas and beta smiled before Hakoda stated that they should wake the pups. He rose, followed by Nasir who set out to clear the table. Jackie helped Ursa to her feet before moving to assist Nasir in the cleanup. Following quietly behind Hakoda, her heart nearly exploded at the sight beyond the door he opened. Sprawled out atop the guest bed were the four pups, clearly engrossed in a fulfilling rest clinging peacefully to each other. They’re contrasting skin tones and sizes painted a serene picture of warm and cool, large, and small. She hadn’t realized she’d latched onto Hakoda’s arm until he gently patted her hand in acknowledgement. She instinctively went to recoil until she recognized the same look of adoration beaming across his own face. Her heart rate soared, and a light blush bloomed from her cheeks to her ears.

_He is so different._

Slowly, Ursa released his arm and joined him in rousing the pups from their nap. She was met with teary hugs from her own and surprisingly warm ones from his as well. In the few moments of love shared between them, she knew that things, though severely mangled, would be okay. 

Ursa sat with the Hakoda and the pups at the table while they ate and recalled their adventure at the zoo. Their animation and joy seeped into her chi, elevating it to new heights she hadn’t felt in too long. Nasir and Jackie observed from the den and shared a knowing look at the family that was budding before them. Before long, dishes and scraps were cleared, faces were wipes, hands were washed, and bathroom breaks were had while Hakoda gathered up Azula and Zuko’s belongings. Jackie placed a call to the Nomad’s who confirmed DORM availability, and Nasir transferred the car seat to his own cruiser. 

“Here, this is everything that they had, and a few trinkets from the zoo today.” Hakoda extended the duffel bag to Ursa who accepted timidly. Their hands brushed and a jolt surged between the two of them. Eyes widened in response before quickly settling.

“Thank you, I know you said that I didn’t have to, but I would really like to repay you somehow.” She said in a near whisper. 

“I know this may not be my place, but if you want to repay me at all, please just take care of yourself ma’am. Consider seeing someone about everything. I know that I needed it especially after my wife...” He trailed off. An empty gaze settled on the family portrait that hung above the mantle. It had been almost a year since Kya had died, but the sting sometimes crept in and took hold. He smiled ruefully and lightly shook his head before continuing. “It helped more than I thought possible. I see a Doctor Hei-Ran from time-to-time here, and we recommend almost all of our officers to her office in the event of personal distress.”

He saw the apprehension and vulnerability warring in her eyes, and he swiftly continued. “You don’t have to promise me or go at all, but I can’t tell you enough how much better I am for it.” Hakoda smiled at her and she softened considerably. Her chi lightly reached out to his, and he tentatively extended his arms for her. Before she could even process her thoughts, she launched herself into his embrace. The full brunt of the scent he actively subdued in her presence hit her. He smelled of leather shoe polish and tobacco flowers with an undercurrent of rushing water. It was intoxicating, soothing, warm, cold, and inviting.

The scent of sweet bergamot and crushed linen invade his senses. It’s overwhelming and tantalizing, but equal parts vulnerable. Before he knows it, Hakoda finds his heart hammering hard beneath her ear as he takes in the smelly that radiates heavily from the top of her hair. The two are so engrossed in the dual comfort of each other that they don’t notice Jackie’s presence until she clears her throat. Four pairs of eyes snap open, and they disentangle almost frantically, but linger a hand in each other’s grasp. 

“I’ll think about it, thank you Hakoda. I’ll see you?” The last part sounds more like a hopeful inquiry, and he can’t help but nod his head with a grin meeting her gaze.

They part, and Jackie sends them both a knowing look that dances behind a small smirk. After the pups hug their goodbyes and Hakoda is nearly toppled by toddler and small child strength, the four guests take their leave. After bolting his door and sighing at the bizarre exchange he and the omega shared, a soft voice grounded him.

“Daddy, can we watch TV?” Katara was rocking from side to side as she awaited his response. Sokka, hefted her up in an awkward and struggling embrace since she was nearly as tall as him. He spun her around and they broke out into a fit of giggles before he scooped them up and continued a mild centrifuge. Their pleas and complaints of dizziness led him to “fall” into the couch cushions where he released them to get comfortable while he turned to the children’s channel. The two cozied up to him; and settled on either side of his chest, lost in whatever colorful nonsense played before their eyes. A strange essence of peace washed over him. Things felt different, and new. He couldn’t place it exactly, but _good_ wasn’t a way he could always readily describe how he felt. He chose to embrace it and hugged the pups closer without complaint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to meet a whole lotta people soon!  
> Baby Azula is still my favourite.


	5. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All main characters are in play. Lot's of setup for healing and furthering the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: brief mentions of domestic violence & rape.

After the slightly harrowing trip back to her house to retrieve clothes and toys for herself and the pups, Ursa learned more about their temporary home. The DORM was situated on Air Temple Island in Yue bay in the city’s port. She had seen the island before in passing while out with Ozai but didn’t realize that the sprawling complex was a residence. Jackie and Nasir accompanied them on the ferry where they were greeted by various DORM members and officials who introduced themselves as Air Acolytes in honor of the original Air Nation inhabitants.

Zuko and Azula were excitedly babbling with the other children on the barge and taking in their surroundings having never been on a boat before. Despite her initial apprehension about meeting with the Nomads, she found herself in a perpetual state of calm. Maybe it was the ebb and flow of the water gently crashing around them, or the overall air or happiness that rose from the other passengers, but again, she decided to embrace the feeling. 

When the boat docked, they held back as the last passengers to disembark so they could navigate with ease. It turned out to be unnecessary as the Nomads themselves were waiting for them with a welcoming gentleness that further soothed her jagged nerves. 

Their burnt orange and sunflower-colored robes flowed around their frames. The alpha stood in the background, and the first thing she noticed was his staggering height. Ozai was at least average, at around 5’11, but Gyatso had to be around 6’6. His bald head gleamed in the setting sunlight and was accompanied by a beautiful blue arrow tattoo ending pointed down his forehead. He held a soft gait and appeared to sway lightly with the breeze, like a leaf dancing in the fall. She was taken aback, but appreciated that despite his size, he felt even more like a pillar of peace. The gentle grey eyes appeared to hold wisdom that was reaffirmed by the salt in his beard that spoke of age despite the deceptively youthful impression one made of him.

Luz appeared to by eponymous for light itself. It radiated from her despite her age that was also deceptive, yet perceivably more sagely, tucked into the crinkles or her smile lines and eyes, as well as the dusting of grey near her temples. She was the same height as Ursa, 5’7 or so, but the smile she offered was brilliant and welcoming. She too had faint blue tattooing hidden at the crest of her widow’s peak, and atop her hands. Her general presence was utterly disarming, and while it was clear that she was an older omega, but not so much so to be her own, she felt motherly. Lastly, the young boy with a mop of wavy, auburn hair, his father’s bright grey eyes, and a sweet grin entrancing like his mother’s. 

The family felt like a warm embrace. Bitterness couldn’t take hold even if she willed it to, because suddenly, her usually unruly and, at times, unfriendly toddler launched herself onto the boy who tumbled backwards into Gyatso’s quick hands with an audible _oof!_ To his credit, the little pup didn’t falter, and laughed joyously at her captivated grin.

“Azula! I’m so sorry dear. She isn’t usually like that; she’s typically apprehensive of strangers.” Ursa shuffled quickly to retrieve Azula while extending awkward apologetic nods and glances to the trio.

“It’s okay! I like babies, and they like me! I meet a lot of them here.” His smile and proud declaration eased her fears a bit, and the light chuckling from Gyatso further served to make her feel at ease. 

“Please, Ursa, my name is Luz, this is my husband, Gyatso, and our son, Aang. Trust me when I tell you, little pups cling to him for some reason and he takes it all in stride. We are so, so happy to have you all here.” Luz flashed that million-dollar smile and gently stroked Azula’s head who was still making eyes at Aang but was decidedly torn between his and his father’s silly faces. Gyatso won, however, when a small black teddy bear with a red bow suddenly appeared from behind his back. 

“You must be Zuko.” Luz said while taking a knee in front of him. He blushed slightly when she offered him a stuffed dragon. Zuko wouldn’t readily admit it, but he still adored the softer aspects of childhood that Ozai readily tried to deprive him off. He shyly nodded and accepted the gift, thanking Luz who stood to give her attention to Ursa. She found her tears being gently wiped away by the ends of Luz’s robe, and she hadn’t even realized she’d started crying. 

“Come dear, you’ve had a long day. Let’s get you all settled into your quarters where you can wash up, get situated, and join us for dinner if you wish. We do understand that you all have been through quite a bit and take no offense if you prefer to have your meals sent to your quarters this evening.

Jackie, Nasir, please join us. You will always have a place here. A standing invitation and resounding ‘thank you’ for all that you do.”

Luz and Gyatso bowed while Aang dipped his head accordingly with Azula still clinging to his front. Everyone returned the gesture, and they followed behind the family. Zuko tucked his hand into Ursa’s, and his relaxed posture helped her carry herself with more ease than she thought possible given her soreness. She admired the way that Aang entertained Azula’s semi-coherent ranting and her flailing limbs while his parents offered a sure crutch on either side should he lose his balance along the way. Somehow, she knew that this was exactly where she was meant to be. A real smile graced her bruised lips as her family was offered the first sense of security together. 

Soon, they were settled into their accommodations, bathed, and dressed for the evening. Despite her exhaustion and embarrassment over her physique, something beckoned her to the communal dining hall. With the pups in tow, they arrived earlier than directed, but were met with a warm atmosphere of light but earthy aromas, comforting heat radiating from the kitchen, and genuine laughter radiating throughout the hall. The Nomads, Jackie, Nasir, and a few other acolytes were busying themselves with setup and conversation, but quickly welcomed them into their domain. 

Aang managed to breakdown Zuko’s walls faster than she’d ever seen and they set about some game that they were sure to include Azula in. Gyatso helped Ursa to feel welcome by offering her a cup of tea alongside the others while they waited. They all fell into natural conversation and were joined by the other DORM residents in the huge hall for dinner.

There were several families and single omegas that all commingled without falter. No one batted an eye, made any disparaging remarks, or crude sneers at her visage. The food, tea, and kindness were almost too much, but she found herself unable to part with the experience and stayed well after everyone, including Jackie and Nasir, bid their farewells to help with cleanup. Luz and Gyatso let her without question, and she found herself more than grateful to them for treating her like she was still alive.

When the three of them ventured into the communal sitting space, they found the pups engrossed in a book. The parents silently adored their easy bond. Azula fought sleep nestled on Zuko’s right while a slightly shorter Aang leaned into his left to take in the book’s pictures. They let them finish the story before saying their good nights and disappearing to their separate quarters.

Sleep came quickly to the three of them who wordlessly decided to share Ursa’s bed for the first time in months. The woes of tomorrow would have to wait. 

The following morning, Ursa woke with a start; she was accustomed to Ozai yanking her out of bed to service him. Her stomach twisted recalling the time she spent submitting to him in a state of near unconsciousness. How the bruising on her wrists, inner thighs, and hips never had the opportunity to fade before they were renewed. A chill raced down her spine when a sudden shift next to her broke her reminiscence. She risked a sideways glance, heart thundering in her chest. Zuko and Azula were wrapped tightly in each other’s embrace, sleeping peacefully. A few silent tears were shed before she was able to creep away to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

After getting the pups ready, they ventured to the communal area. A rambunctious Aang was surrounded by seven toddler girls and another who appeared to be closer to his own age. “Zuko! Azula! Over here!” He waved excitedly, beckoning them over. Zuko raised his head in askance, Ursa smiled and shooed him off with Azula. They hurried over while Ursa took her time to catch up on account of her still aching body. She leaned against a pillar near where all the pups were playing amicably. There was so much happening that she never prepared herself to see; Zuko willingly coming out of his shell with other kids, Azula being able to toddle around with ones her own age. Their laughter brought her such joy.

“He really has a way with other children, huh? It’s hard to imagine that he’s just turned five.” Ursa startled at the soft voice of the woman she hadn’t noticed sidle up next to her. She too was transfixed on the pups. Her light grey eyes twinkled with pride, the chestnut-colored hair she’d swept up into a long, segmented ponytail cascaded over her shoulder. She was petite, slightly shorter than herself, and her smile, though genuine, appeared to carry a bit of mischief behind it. In the moment that she was able to take in her new companion, she noted that several of the 11 pups favored her. “Did you say he is only five? I assumed he was older and had yet to hit a growth spurt. Are any of them yours?”

The woman chuckled and turned to face Ursa, the mischief was certainly palpable behind the grin she offered before she responded. “Yes, Aang is but a tot himself, and yes again. Those seven brunettes are all mine. My name is Ciel.” She offered her hand and gripped with deceptive strength. Ursa’s eyes nearly bulged from her head. _Seven pups?! All the same age?_ She gave Ciel another quick once over, noting her thin figure. Ursa had bounced back after each of her pups, but they had been singles. This woman gave birth to septuplets and looked like a ballerina in her prime!

“It’s a pleasure, Ciel. I’m Ursa. Please forgive me for being forward, but those seven are all the same age, correct? You look incredible for having endured a heavy litter like that. How old are they?” Ursa offered with a hint of incredulity and admiration in her voice.

Ciel laughed aloud, wiped a tear from her eye, and responded. “Thank you, you look fit yourself! They’re three now. Multiples to that degree don’t run in either mine or my ex-husband’s families, so I don’t know how I managed that, but I am grateful for them all the same.” There was clear exasperation in her statement, but Ursa couldn’t find a trace of a lie in her tone.

“Hmm, I don’t envy you, but I can appreciate the sentiment. The little devil with the black hair parading around on Aang’s back is mine, Azula. Though I’m sure it’s not nearly the same, but she certainly feels like three or four pups on her own at times. The other boy is also mine. Zuko, my timid, quiet pup with a heart of gold. Who is the other little girl?”

“Children do have that affect, don’t they? Being several handfuls that you don’t have. Azula and Zuko, those are lovely names, the other noirette is Mai. She’s a quiet, but feisty one. I believe that she is three or four.”

“That they do and thank you. What are all of their names? Moreover, how do you remember them all?!” Ursa could help the way her voice rose, and she blushed in slight embarrassment. Ciel chuckled and shook her head.

“I let my ex convince me to name them all variants of his name since he terribly longed for a junior. His name is Ty Jun, and theirs are: Ty Lee, Ty Lin, Ty Lat, Ty Lao, Ty Liu, Ty Lum, and Ty Woo. It was quite difficult to tell them apart before I started using different colored bibs, headbands, and bows. I still slip up, but they’re forgiving…for now.”

She sighed heavily, and a look of regret crossed her face before she schooled herself. “They’re going to despise their inherent similarities in the long-run. The fact that I let Ty Jun convince me to honor him so many times over certainly won’t help. Especially now that he’s run off with an omega man, whom he apparently sired a son with. That’s all that he wanted, and after it was clear that seven is _more_ than enough for me, he jumped ship. I shouldn’t complain though. They bring me joy despite how difficult things have been to rear them without their sire.”

Ursa understood, in a way. She grasped Ciel’s hand tightly when she saw the tears pool in her eyes. “You and your pups clearly deserve better. I know that mine do. I’ll never forgive Ozai for what he’s done to us, but without him, I wouldn’t have them.” She nodded towards the pups who were still engrossed in their merriment.

Upon recognizing Ozai’s name, Ciel’s eyes widened and she pulled Ursa into a hug. She knew the alpha quite well since he frequented the bar that she used to own with Ty Jun. She’d seen his wrath. If Ursa’s bruises were anything to go off, she knew the other woman experienced it firsthand. She shed silent tears for her and her pups.

“I know of Ozai, for you to survive a life with him, and keep your children from bearing the brunt of his anger, you are strong. You all deserve better as well.” She released Ursa who regarded her with grateful eyes that glittered with appreciation.

“Thank you, Ciel. I’m happy to be here, and to have met you.” Ursa responded truthfully.

“And I you, Ursa. Come, lets wrangle the horde for breakfast!”

She accompanied Ciel to the pups and made formal introductions. Once everyone was situated in the dining hall, Mai dragged a woman who was clutching a tiny infant with her to Ursa and Ciel. “Mama, this is Ms. Ursa. She’s my new friend, Zuko’s mom.” Before anyone could respond, Mai hurried back to the other children who were happily indulging in their vegetarian breakfast with animated chatter and laughter.

“Hi, I’m Michi. I assume you’ve met my daughter, Mai.” The omega offered her hand after adjusting her bundle, still slightly flustered from keeping up with Mai’s pace.

“She’s a delight. I’m Ursa, and who is this cutie?” She gestured to the newborn.

“Thank you, I met yours before she dragged me across the hall. Zuko and Azula right? They’re sweet. This is Tom-Tom.” Michi presented the baby to Ursa before Ciel plucked him from her hands cooing and rocking him. “Thank you Ciel, he’s been fussy all morning.”

Ciel was too enamored to respond, so Michi waved her off before waiting for Ursa’s response. “Yes, thank you. Zuko and Azula are my unruly twosome.” She chuckled slightly.

“Mai went on at great length about Zuko’s birthmark. She was excited to meet someone who had one like hers. A port-wine stain, right? Hers is on her stomach.” Michi offered. Ursa was surprised, most people were ignorant about Zuko’s birthmark, and assumed it was a welt or injury. She assumed they’d believe that notion even more with her bruising. “Yes, that’s correct. He’s typically self-conscious of it, so I’m glad that there’s someone he can relate to.”

“Oh, I’m sure she’s had great fun showing him hers. She likes to tell people it’s from all sorts of things. She’s quiet but loves stirring up silliness.” Michi chuckled and shook her head.

The women conversed amongst each other, and Ursa opened up to Ciel and Michi about her life with Ozai. Michi explained how she fled the Fire Nation after her mate, Ukano, was killed on tour in the lower realms and she was fiercely courted against her will while pregnant. Ciel noted that she’s part Air and Fire Nation and met Ty Jun while traveling through the Earth kingdom when she was in her teens. They both were introduced to the DORM by the same office Jackie works for. They all make fast friends with each other, sharing the burden of being something that you simply cannot control.

Before long, breakfast ended, and after assisting with cleanup, the women and pups migrate with everyone else to the communal space to receive the news from the acolytes. The Nomads discuss transitional programs, education, housing, and work opportunities, and Michi and Ciel insist on helping Ursa however they can. The other omegas and their older or infant pups came and went in greeting, and despite how obvious it is; no one comments on her injuries. She feels respected, and most importantly, she feels understood. Everyone settles in nicely for the latter part of the morning, discussing, relaxing, meditating, and playing. The spirit of peace is so engrossing, that no one notices the arrival of a new alpha in their midst until he was spotted by Azula who squealed in delight and raced over to him demanding to be picked up.

Hakoda grinned from ear-to-ear at the pup’s delight. He was just as happy to see her and without second thought, he picked her up; relishing in how she nuzzled into his shoulder. He was so caught up in feeling her little heartbeat slow to a calmed pace that when Zuko was essentially scaling his side to be lifted into an embrace as well, he belted out a mirthful laugh. Ursa was entranced. Her eyes couldn’t break from the scene unfolding before her, and Ciel and Michi noted the lack of distress in their companion’s scent. They both tried to subtly regain Ursa’s attention, and it wasn’t until Ciel nudged her did she return her gaze to them.

“Someone you know, Ursa” Ciel said with that same impishness that Ursa had come to realize was first nature to her. A telling blush rose across her face, and she cleared her throat slightly. “He’s the Assistant Chief of Police. The one I told you about.”

“You didn’t say that he looked like _that,_ Ursa. My goodness! He’s practically oozing sex appeal, and your pups, they adore him!” Michi responded with near breathlessness.

The other two omegas simply nodded in kind. They watched as Zuko returned to his playmates, and Azula settled in Hakoda’s arms for a nap while twisting her fist into his shirt. Hakoda strode confidently over to the women blushing lightly. He attempted to turn Azula over to her mother, but the tike burrowed into his arms. He mouthed an apology before settling into the seat across from them. “I apologize, ma’am, I should have consulted with you before picking your daughter up.” Said pup blinked sleepily up at him and rubbed her face into his chest before closing her eyes.

Ursa smiled. “I should be thanking you, Hakoda. It’s not often that she’s friendly at this age, and she’s even less willing to nap without vicious protest.” Her soft tone was melodious to him, and he had to actively work to keep from becoming dazed by it.

“I’m happy to help. Ladies,” he nodded to the other two. “I’m Hakoda, I’d shake, but…” He shrugged his shoulders gesturing to Azula who was now soundly asleep in his arms.

“Ciel.”

“Michi.

They responded on autopilot. Too enrapt by the alphas scent to really offer more.

“A pleasure. Ursa, I come bearing good news about what we discussed yesterday. Would you like to discuss this here or privately?”

An instance of panic surged through her. Ciel and Michi instinctively took one of her hands to recenter her. “I-if you don’t mind, here is fine.” She squeezed their hands in response.

Hakoda softened his gaze. “Sure. I received word from Chief Mars that Ozai’s extradition has been ordered for today at 1400. I’ll be escorting him with 14 of my best officers to the transport jet. I wanted to let you know in person. We understand that this has all been harrowing, but we’re committed to your family’s safety.”

Ursa choked out “Thank you, Hakoda. You have been so kind throughout all of this. I don’t know how-”

“You will repay me by continuing to fight and recover, Ursa.” He raised his hand and gently interrupted.   
  
The way that he said her name caused her breath to hitch. She found herself nodding despite her desire to protest. He smiled and moved to stand. She followed almost embarrassingly fast, and they held each other’s gaze much like they had the night before, until he broke it to gently disentangle Azula’s fist from his shirt to hand her over to Ursa. The pup turned into her mother’s chest, lulling back to sleep.

“ _Ahem,_ if you’d like, I can place a call to the Nomads this evening confirming the transfer’s success.” He offered.

“I’d like that. Thank you.” She tilted her head and gave him a shy smile.

“Right, then. I’ll leave you to it. Good day ladies.” He bowed, and left on sure, swift feet.

Ursa shook her head to clear the fog she found herself lost in with his absence and returned to her original seat. Michi and Ciel teased her in hushed tones. Despite how new all these relationships were, and the circumstances in which she’d formed them, she enjoyed every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doling out moms like it's Oprah! The next chapter features: Ozai being the irredeemable bastard that he is.


	6. oh, Ozai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some cake and you can eat it too!

_Tick, tick, tick_. The clock droned on and on as Hakoda waited for 1330 when he was supposed to begin the escort detail. Despite Chief Mars giving him the remainder of the week off, he insisted that he be a part of this. He told himself it was for assurances, but there was something else bubbling beneath the surface. His mind raced to and from, but seemed to cycle back to Ursa, Zuko, and Azula effortlessly. He told himself _that_ was out of concern. It worked for a while, until he began merging the thoughts of his family with her family and forming a new one entirely. _She’s a married woman! A married woman who endured something traumatic. Get it together, idiot!_

He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock again, 1300. _Spirits! Time to suit up._ He bolted out of his office to the bullpen to rally up the other officers who’d accompany him. Everyone took in his orders and donned their armor accordingly. He was impressed with their efficiency and attention to detail. Before long, they were marching into the secure cells to retrieve the prisoner. Ozai looked smug despite what he was being charged with back in the Fire Nation. His chi was roiling with rage and arrogance and it grated against Hakoda especially.

“Ah, Assistant Chief Sunno, pleasure to see you again. Thank you for accompanying me to my father’s jet. I’ll be sure to tell him how wonderfully you’ve treated me since we met yesterday.” His voice oozed like a sickening sludge. Hakoda clenched his jaw and avowed to irritate the alpha by not granting him a response. The art of respect, or lack thereof, was one of his favorites to use against people like Ozai, and it worked effortlessly. Hakoda retrieved the lead chain for Ozai’s shackles, stood behind, and ordered him to “move.” Ozai growled, stumbling in the heavy shackles. He unleashed a litany of curses towards the officers and insulted Hakoda personally several times. By the time he bent to enter the transport vehicle, he tripped and Hakoda prevented him from falling by gripping his injured shoulder. Although unintentional, he couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t pleased to hear the pompous alpha whimper and plead like a maimed animal.

The drive to the airport on the outskirts of the city was silent. Everyone was on edge, fearing for the worst. Everyone knew, the Dantes family was formidable. The police brigade was ushered onto the tarmac via airport security where rows of privacy banners were erected creating a more obscure walkway for Ozai’s convenience and likely, Azulon’s embarrassment. When the transport aircraft came into view, Hakoda visibly clenched his jaw, and Ozai smirked. A multi-million-yuan, private jet adorning the Dantes family crest on the tail awaited him. None other than Azulon himself descended the steps awaiting his son. _This bastard is really going to fly in style the moment these cuffs come off. So much for justice._

Hakoda led the way from the disembark to the approach to the jet. With the pilot in the cockpit reviewing controls, Azulon was flanked by eight heavily armed bodyguards. The firepower that adorned them made RCPD’s SWAT gear look like child’s play. Once they were within 20 feet, half of the detail held back with weapons trained muzzles down and safeties off. The others followed through until Azulon was able to take in his son’s appearance face-to-face. Nothing short of disgust emanated off him in waves. He snarled viciously, but it was surprisingly directed towards Ozai instead of the officers. The alpha shrunk beneath his father’s glare.

“Father, I-”

“Silence! I did not say you could speak, you insolent child!” Azulon was shaking with anger and spittle flew from his furled lips onto Ozai’s face who dared not react. He bared his neck in complete submission with his eyes cast downward.

“Assistant Chief Sunno, I trust that my son has created no further issues for you and your department. If everything is in order, we must be leaving; it is a lengthy flight after all.” Azulon switched to his professional demeanor with such grace that even Hakoda was startled.

“As you wish, Fire Lord.” He slowly motioned to undo the restraints after noticing how the Fire Lord’s bodyguards flinched with their weapons at the ready with each movement he made in their presence. After wrangling in the chains, Hakoda took a few paces backwards and watched as Azulon ordered a guard to take Ozai into the cabin. He was surprised at how roughly the guard was permitted to handle the alpha in his father’s presence.

Azulon studied Hakoda thoroughly before he stated, “Mr. Sunno, please send my regards to my daughter-in-law and my grandchildren.” He briskly turned to enter the jet before allowing Hakoda a response. “Oh, and do be sure that you spend some time with your own pups. Sokka and Katara right? I’d love to meet them someday.” Azulon made eye contact with him before returning his gaze forward and disappearing into the cabin followed by his entourage. The threat, though subtle, was obvious, he’d just been accosted by one of the most powerful alphas in the world, and to make matters worse, Azulon was essentially a king by titular standards. If something heinous were to go down on his end, Republic City would basically have its hands tied in a diplomatic immunity pissing contest.

Airport security instructed him and the other officers to move away from the area so the jet could taxi. Every step felt like an insult to his nature. He shrugged off a hand intended to serve as a comfort. His anger didn’t allow him to emote with his men. The ride back to the precinct was riddled with huffed breathing and burning chis throughout. The van’s atmosphere was stifling. He entered his office, shut the door, gripped the edge of his desk, and practiced controlled breathing until he calmed down enough to stand up straight without pacing. After reigning in his indignance, he updated the Chief. Chief Mars was nearly as upset as Hakoda after he finished telling him what had happened. A protective detail was assigned to his and the remaining members of the Dantes family, and Hakoda was ordered on a mandatory two-week vacation so that he could be with his pups 24/7 if Azulon were to follow through.

Hakoda left the precinct on a mission to retrieve his pups form their sitter. He didn’t rest until they were secured in the back of his patrol car. When they got home, he sent them to wash up while he placed a call to the school telling them to excuse them for the next two weeks for a family emergency, and then to the Nomads asking them to inform Ursa of Ozai’s successful transfer. Both calls were completed before either pup reemerged from the bathrooms, so he made quick work of securing the windows and external doors. He was strategically placing the last of his personal weapons cache when he heard Sokka padding down the hall in search of him. He wrapped up his preparations, and met the pup halfway, picking him up and launching him over his shoulder while racing to retrieve Katara. Their laughter filled the otherwise eerie feeling home. He distracted them with expert care as they settled in for the evening; he knew he had to play calm for their sake, but he couldn’t help himself from glancing around every few minutes.

After tucking the pups into bed with him, he fell into a fitful sleep. Nightmares of shadowy threats plagued him, and he was almost grateful for the shrill trilling of the telephone launching him into wakefulness. He scrambled out of bed, retrieved his pistol from the nightstand’s hidden holster, and made to answer the call after flipping on every possible light along the way. His cautious approach seemed to push the patience of the caller to the brink. The answering machine engaged just as he hovered over the receiver.

“Hakoda, this is Chief Mars—”

He picked the phone up, interrupting. “Chief, I’m here.” His voice came out hurried and panicked.

“Ah! _Ahem._ Sorry, I know it’s late, but I needed to be the first to let you know…Azulon’s jet crashed in route to the Fire Nation capital just outside of the Black Cliffs. There are no survivors.”

Time slowed and the static that followed the Chief’s statement caused Hakoda to consider the possibility of him still dreaming. “-oda, Hakoda? Are you still there?”

“Yes, sorry. Okay…has anyone told Ursa? Has the news been made aware?” He fired off in quick response.

“No, no one has told her. It’s 2 in the morning, son. The Fire Nation is apparently keeping this under strict need-to-know status. Fire Lady Ilah called my home to let me know. I called you as soon as we hung up.” Chief Mars responded

“Fire Lady Ilah called you?” Hakoda was in shock.

“If it weren’t for the series of securing protocols that transpired, confirming my identity before she was patched in; I probably still wouldn’t believe it myself.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, what do you want me to do? They won’t be able to keep this under wraps for long. Ursa doesn’t deserve to hear about this via the 9’ AM news.”

Chief Mars hummed and thought for a moment before responding. “You’re right, she doesn’t. I’ll phone Nasir and tell him the news. Once he’s spun up, I’ll have him prepare a police boat. Touch base with the detail outside, have them watch the pups so you can head over. I’ll send another detail so they can stay inside. Let’s say 30 minutes?”

Hakoda didn’t think twice about it, with Azulon dead and the world seemingly in the dark about it, he felt it safe to agree with the request. “Copy, I’ll be there.”

After checking in on the pups, he changed into a fresh uniform, beckoned the officers inside and set off to the docks. Although dazed, there was so much relief that he felt knowing that Azulon and Ozai were deceased. He only hoped that, for her mental health, Ursa would be able to bear the news.

Nasir steered the boat with the grace of a Water Tribesman, Hakoda was impressed. They docked with ease and greeted the acolyte sentries that manned the island’s dock who ushered them to the visitor’s cent. Luz and Gyatso arrived looking shaken, but hospitable. Hakoda entrusted the pair with the news, knowing their stance on maintaining privacy and professionalism. The Nomads escorted them to a more comfortable room within the temple where they were asked to wait while Luz retrieved Ursa. She arrived minutes later with frantic eyes searching for answers in their own.

“Ursa, we received word that the aircraft carrying Azulon, Ozai, a pilot, and eight guards went down near the Black Cliffs. According to Fire Lady Ilah, all parties are deceased.”

When Luz told her that Ozai’s transfer had been a success, Ursa wept for joy after excusing herself and locking herself in the bathroom of her quarters. His departure didn’t necessarily mean a permanent solution, but it granted her a few days, at least. The rest of the day carried on nicely. The pups played with few altercations, Michi and Ciel helped her continue to acclimate into the DORM. Gyatso explained certain programs, they shared a meal with the rest of the community, enjoyed a movie in the temple garden on a projector, took soothing baths, and drifted off to sleep after reading several stories. She couldn’t have asked for better respite.

The early night of sleep was interrupted by the soft, repetitive knocking on the door to their quarters. Settling the pups, she checked the time. _3:17AM._ Her heart began to sink. She knew from experience that very few good things happened to her when she was awoken at such an hour. She donned a loose set of sweats the DORM issued her over her night clothes and sped quickly after Luz to a small sitting room. She took in Gyatso, Hakoda, and Nasir looking pensive. Try as she might, she was unable to formulate any words. Luz took her by the arm and guided her into a seat across from the alphas.

Hakoda took a deep breath, “Ursa, the plane transporting Ozai crashed into the Black Cliffs. According to Fire Lady Ilah, he, Ozai, the pilot, and a band of bodyguards were killed on impact.”

She’d heard him, sure. There was sincerity etched across all their faces. She wasn’t sure how to feel. Disbelief, anguish, excitement, fear…

“Oh, thank you for telling me.” She couldn’t help the hollow in her voice. Hakoda made to reach out to hear, but hesitated noticing that absent look in her eyes.

“Please, don’t hesitate to reach out if you need anything, Ursa. We’re still here for you.” Hakoda rose and bowed to everyone else and nodded his head towards the door for Nasir to follow. Both officers took their leave, Ursa absentmindedly stood and returned to her quarters. Several thoughts swirled in her head.

_How is this possible?_

_Is this real?_

_What about the pups?_

_Oh, Raava! What will Ilah do now?_

Fear surged through her. A woman has never sat as the Fire Lord, and with Iroh currently MIA, to her knowledge, the birthright would fall on Zuko.

_No._

She gazed down at her pups. They both looked so peaceful. Their blissful unawareness was everything that she wanted to maintain, but how could she do that with everything going on? IT hardly made sense. In less than a week, their whole lives were flipped. She needed to speak with Ilah; she’d protect Zuko at all costs. Sleep befell her, but it was neither peaceful nor fulfilling. She woke with a start, and begrudgingly prepared for the day.

Everything droned on in mundanity. Things were raw yet numb, chaotic yet calm. She was helping with the dishes, lost in the motions when Gyatso cleared his throat.

“Ursa, there is a call for you.” He stated with that soothing calm his voice carried.

Though initially startled, she flashed him a grateful smile, departing to the sitting room, and retrieved the phone.

“Hello, Ursa Dantes speaking.”

“Hello, this is Sentry Shin of Fire Lady Ilah’s court. To connect you, I must confirm your identity.”

After satisfying an onslaught of questions and reciprocating banter that truly tested her patience, she was finally patched through. “Ursa, I’m sure you’ve heard the news.” A pregnant pause invaded the line filled with static. “I’d like you all to come visit, you don’t have to but please-” Her voice broke and the sobs that echoed into her ears.

“Fire Lady, Ilah, I don’t want to lose Zuko. He’s just a boy!” She exclaimed.

“Lose him? Oh, Ursa. I would never take him away from you; I just want to know my grandpups. Iroh will be appointed as Fire Lord in two weeks’ time following the mourning period. There is much I would be most grateful to discuss with you. Please, Ursa. I owe you that much. If you wish to return to Republic City afterwards, and never speak with me again, I won’t hold it against you.” Ilah promised with such sincerity that the war waging for her common sense was momentarily quelled in understanding.

She clenched her eyes shut; hot tears streamed down her face. “I will come, but the pups stay. They’re safe here, and I need certain assurances that they’ll stay that way.”

Ilah released a breathy sigh, “Yes, I understand. I know my word doesn’t mean much to you now, but I will do whatever I must to earn your trust.”

“Thank you for your understanding Fire Lady. With the aircraft incident, I would feel more comfortable arriving by boat. I can commission a trip as soon as possible.”

“I also figured you’d be more comfortable with water passage. A ship will be arriving there in three days.” Ilah stated with such an apologetic air.

Ursa wasn’t as shocked as she should have been by Ilah’s forward thinking. She’d always felt that the omega was more cunning than she’d let on in the presence of the rest of the royal court. A brief smile touched Ursa’s lips as she recalled Hakoda’s admission that it was Ilah who initially granted her the ability to forgo returning with Ozai when his extradition was initially ordered.

After receiving the necessary details, the two omegas planned accordingly and hung up. Ursa exhaled shakily and made to tell the Gyatso family and the pups the news. Several bribes for goodies later and promises that Aang would give her a piggyback ride every day and Zuko would read her _three_ bedtime stories; Azula was satisfied with the arrangement. The idea of leaving the pups behind didn’t sit well with her, but she also had to know the truth. She had to see it for herself that Ozai was really gone. Everything else would be addressed afterwards. 

Ursa was packing the evening before she was due to leave when Hakoda’s card tumbled out of her jacket’s pocket. She traced her finger over where he’d written his personal number. Nibling her lower lip, she decided to call him. The line in sitting room trilled, nervousness sprouted in her chest, and she almost hung up thinking that he wouldn’t answer until his gruff voice sounded on the other end. “Hello, Sunno residence, this is Hakoda.”

Her breath hitched and her heart rate spiked. “Hakoda, its Ursa.”

“Ursa, hello! Are you okay? Did something happen?”

She chuckled, “Yes, I’m fine. I know you said that I could call if I needed anything, and I’m sorry to have worried you it’s just that…I’m going to the Fire Nation at Fire Lady Ilah’s request. I’m going by myself, however, she’s assured me that no harm will come to the pups. I was just wondering if you’d be willing to check in on them. Here I mean, they’ll be staying under the Nomad’s care. I’m sure that they’ll be alright, but I just know that Azula and Zuko really enjoy your company, and they’d probably like to see your pups while I’m gone. It’s a long journey by boat, and-”

Hakoda was trying to keep up as her speech rate continued to increase with every sentence. He interrupted, “Ursa, I’ll check on your pups. It’s not a problem at all. You’re under no obligation, but will you consider calling periodically with any updates?”

Ursa’s heart was thundering so hard it felt as though it would escape her chest at any moment. They continued with lighthearted banter for a few more minutes. When they hung up, they were both grinning so much their faces were sore. The evening droned on, and before long, she was preparing herself and the pups for bed. Despite the swirling of her conflicting emotions, sleep befell her easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refused to draw out Ozai's demise. He deserved it, the end.


	7. Crushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some more people, get some insight, and have a pep talk.

The ocean wasn’t much of a sanctuary for Ursa. The sloshing waters against the creaking hull of the ship were serving to heighten her anxiety. Time was a strange thing as well, the clocks would tick, but almost 72 hours aboard made her grateful to be on the rich, ash sands just outside the port of Caldera. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and smiled. An unbridled lightness overwhelmed her while the royal court escorted her inside to the Fire Lady’s chambers.

“Thank you, Wong, please leave us.” The round-faced omega donned a pair of glasses as she rose and descended the steps. Ursa quickly remembered herself and bowed in submission. Ilah’s hands gently grasped her shoulders, helped her to rise, and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Ursa stiffened initially but returned it albeit a bit shallower. “I am _so_ sorry, Ursa. Please, come sit.” She pulled Ursa to the floor mats and seated herself next to her. The display caused Ursa’s eyes to widen. Such an act was insulting to the Fire Lady, and she made to express her thoughts on it until Ilah raised her hand and shook her head with a small smile.

“Ursa, please, allow me this. We are equals here in private. I have much that I wish to discuss, and I don’t want to do it looking down on you. You’ve experienced that enough.” All Ursa could do was blink and nod dumbly in response.

Ilah sighed and inclined her head, seeming to admire the tapestries that adorned the walls. She turned and peered into Ursa’s eyes before she spoke. “Ursa, there will never be enough apologies that I could extend you to accounting for everything that has happened to you. I won’t try to over empathize; It would be insulting. Ozai may have been my son, but he was not a good man. He took after his father in that way. Azulon was simply better at hiding it. Iroh was my solace for a long time until he found out about Ozai’s cruelty towards you. Azulon shipped him off to campaign all over the world, then, Lu Ten was killed…” A tear slipped from her eye, and she didn’t bother to swipe it away. The vulnerability was palpable. “The good was wiped out of my life like an eclipse that never moved on. I have been able to bide my time, Azulon became less hostile as he aged, and the increased negative attention on Ozai made him slightly more malleable to my suggestions. A few carefully planted ideas that stroked his ego like, issue an order for Agni Kai to secure Ozai under Fire Nation ruling, take the private jet to avoid publicity…”

If Ursa believed that she was shocked at any moment in the past two weeks of her life, now, she was floored. The young omega was several things, but dumb was not one of them. There was an implication in Ilah’s words, and she was torn between being impressed and distraught at the notion of the loss of innocent lives in the process. Her confliction must have been evident on her face, because before she could verbally express anything, Ilah continued. “The pilot, Han, was an omega with terminal illness. We were good friends, secretly of course, since primary school well into adulthood. He knew much of what transpired between Azulon and myself, and he volunteered before I could even ask.” Emotion poured into her breaking voice as she pressed on. “The other alphas in his company, they were no better than Azulon himself. Believe me when I say that I checked beforehand. This wasn’t something I threw together haphazardly.”

There was a moment of recognition and understanding Ursa held for the displeasure and resignation on Ilah’s face. Sadness and freedom; accomplished by _resolve_. Ursa flung herself into Ilah, embracing in a haphazard mess of tangled limbs and sobs. They held each other and cried. Politics ensnared them into a near deadly tango with the Dantes family name, and fate, or something; poised them to be the ones to carry it.

“Why are you trusting me with this? The country would have you executed for treason.” Ursa stared at Ilah with incredulity written across her brow. Ilah chuckled quietly before responding, “Dear if there were anyone who’d understand this, it’s you. I know that; just like I know that you never loved Ozai, but you love your family, and Ozai didn’t. My eyes may not have been as obvious as Azulon’s, but when his rage turned towards Zuko, I knew the time would come where you’d chose. That was a decision you needn’t make. I’ve lived long enough to accept the consequences should the truth come to light, but something tells me that my secret is safe with you.”

Again, Ursa found herself impressed by the woman. Sure, what Ilah said could have been a rouse to solicit empathy from her, but there was only remorseful honesty etched in her features. Ursa turned over everything in her head for a few minutes. The silence was welcomed by Ilah who didn’t so much as fidget at her lack of response. Finally, Ursa nodded once and stated, “I want to see him—the body I mean. I-I have to know for sure.” Ursa said with stuttered conviction. Ilah gently squeezed her hand. “The remains are being prepared for cremation. Would you like for me to accompany you?” Ilah offered.

Ursa sighed and shook her head. Ilah squeezed her hand once more before rising to phone for a royal guardsman to escort Ursa to the morgue. The journey was silent and quick; in just a blink, she was standing outside of the cold, steel door. Her hand hovered over the handle, and with a shaky exhale, she gripped it and pushed her way in. The bright, unforgiving lighting temporarily blinded her, the smell of sanitation, and charred flesh assaulted her nose. She clenched her eyes shut to center herself and tried not to breathe too deeply. “Ursa?” A warm and watery voiced choked out startling her from her internal meltdown. She snapped her eyes open and towards the source.

The rounder face, full beard, unmistakable topknot and flowing, black hair, the cheer was no longer present as she had grown accustomed to in her youth. Pain and shock stood in wait. “Iroh?” She choked out. Tears formed and fell quickly, but he embraced her just as fast. Iroh clutched her firmly to his broad chest as she cried. His shirt was twisted in her sweating fists, and the tears soaked through the fabric on his shoulder. They held each other like that until Ursa recomposed. She sniffled as she let go, and he hesitantly followed.

Chancing a glance at the table nearest them, she spied the remains. Though severely mangled, battered from debris and flames, Ozai was still unmistakable to her. She held her breath until she bordered on dizziness as she observed where the sheet lay across his chest. When it didn’t rise, debunking her worst fears that this was all some cruel dream, she exhaled and stated, “So, he really is dead then.”

Iroh nodded in her peripheral. His face was unreadable, but she knew that, despite the cruelty Azulon and Ozai were partial to, Iroh was still hurt by all of this. She wanted to comfort him. Be there and fill the silence with words and somber notes of grief, but she just _couldn’t_. The only thing that she truly felt was relief, and it seeped through her chi. Iroh turned abruptly because of this. He studied her and the healing bruises that adorned her face. She began to shrink under his imperceptible gaze, but before she could, he softened and offered, “Yes, he is. _They_ are. Ursa, I am so sorry I couldn’t do more for you. I really tried—” She crashed back into him before he could continue. He steered them out into the hallway, offering only a look to dismiss the guardsman. They cried with each other, their communication silent, but effective.

Neither of them knew for sure how much time had passed with them huddled in the corner of the small hallway, but Iroh loosened his embrace and cleared his throat. “We should get back to the palace or we’ll be late for dinner.” Ursa was greeted by the sagely voice she’d come to associate with Iroh once more, comfort washing over her as she nodded and dabbed her eyes with a long-since soaked tissue. Iroh offered her his elbow that she accepted without hesitation, and they meandered through the various halls back to the royal quarters.

There were so many feelings bombarding Ursa with every step and all throughout the relatively silent meal she shared with Ilah and Iroh. The day’s events caught up to her quickly, and she excused herself to her chambers. She fell into the bed and succumbed to sleep not five minutes later.

Hakoda and Nasir were holding Katara and Sokka respectively to keep the hyperactive pups from toppling over the bow of the ferry into the bay in route to Air Temple Island. They were squirming in excitement to see Zuko and Azula and all the new pups they’d met two days prior. As rambunctious as they both were, neither alpha could prevent themselves from being infected just a little by their joy.

Not a minute after entering the communal hall where the DORM residents and acolytes gathered for socializing, the quartet was ambushed by babbling toddlers. The septuplets corralled around Nasir’s legs, nearly tripping him. He’d never seen so many identical faces in one setting, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head as he sat Sokka down who tore off after Aang and Zuko. Ciel rushed to his aid, apologizing profusely on behalf of her brood, but he hardly registered this when she briefly met his panicked face with her cool, grey eyes. She was busy fretting over the Ty babies, and his brain was struggling to buffer through its delay. Feeling his stare, Ciel looked back up towards him and smiled. The simple action stunned him again, it felt like a true assault on his senses. The radiance nestled between soft, pink lips that adorned a rounded face with long, brunette hair framing it picturesquely. He blinked once, twice, and cleared his throat to recompose himself.

“Uh, it’s not a problem, really.” He tried to sound confident, but his voice faltered through the simple sentence; he winced in embarrassment. A light blush rose to the apples of Ciel’s cheeks, and she laughed airily. It wasn’t cruel, as it was captivating. He found himself chuckling with her. “I’m Ciel, and these are my pups.” She gestured to the seven who were eyeing him with big, happy eyes and drooly smiles. Glancing down, he noted that they all had various shades of brown and grey eyes, and different colored bows woven into their light brown hair. He met Ciel’s gaze and extended his hand, “I’m Nasir, I work with Hakoda.”

The two continued chatting, the nervousness vanishing in seconds. Hakoda looked on in amusement noting that his colleague and friend was seldomly flustered by anyone. He was grinning from ear-to-ear and shaking his head lightly when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned and was met by Gyatso’s kind face. The other alpha ushered him to a table and served him tea. They fell into easy discussion of the daily endeavors, and a few rounds of pai sho. Soon, Gyatso excused himself to help prepare for dinner, after declining Hakoda’s offer to help several times. Nasir plopped into the seat next to him smiling like a pup on Christmas morning.

“I take it you’re having fun then?” Hakoda poked Nasir’s shoulder with a smirk. “Oh, shut up! Have you seen her?! She’s beautiful, man. Her whole presence is just, I don’t know, captivating or something.” Nasir praised. “She’s so open about her experience, and it makes you want to feel sorry for her, but she’s so confident that you _can’t!_ The pups are cool too. I mean, they’re slobbery and a little loud, but they’re fun.”

Hakoda was speechless as he studied Nasir. His friend seemed truly smitten and it was such a contrast to his usual demeanor that Hakoda didn’t know what to say for a moment, but he recovered, “So, you like her?” Nasir whipped his head towards Hakoda and grinned, “Yeah, I do.” The man simply radiated happiness, and when they fell into companionable silence, Hakoda followed his gaze to Ciel and the pups that gathered around her. Some of her own, Azula, and Mai were enrapt in her storytelling. Hakoda had to admit that he, too, could see the woman’s appeal. He was happy for his friend.

Before long, dinner was announced, and the officers helped wrangle in the pups, getting them washed up and seated in the dining hall. He was enjoying the discussion he was observing between Luz and an acolyte about Air Nation history when he felt Nasir nudge him a bit too sharply. He turned with a scowl, ready to reprimand, but the strange look on Nasir’s face and the way his eyes kept shifting from his to the hallway adjacent to them; he chose to investigate instead. His fork almost fell from his hand when his jaw dropped slightly. Obscured to almost everyone else due to the angle was Jackie, the social worker assigned to Ursa’s case, engaging in a slow and passionate kiss with… “Is that Michi?!” Nasir whispered to him urgently. Hakoda could only nod, mouth still agape. Luz caught the two alphas’ stares and followed it more discreetly. She pressed her lips into a knowing smile and cleared her throat. The duo snapped their attention to her. Her raised eyebrow only served to heighten their bashfulness. They suddenly found their meals to be quite interesting.

The evening continued with little fanfare apart from the zealous play of the pups. In truth, Hakoda was grateful that they’d be nice and tired out when they’d get home. He and Nasir plucked Sokka and Katara up after bidding everyone goodnight. The quartet arrived at the docks just in time to join Jackie on the outbound ferry. She greeted them with her usual professionalism, and neither alpha confronted the beta woman on what they had witnessed at dinner. At least not until Hakoda was sure that both pups were asleep.

“Jackie, you have a little bit,” he gestured to her shirt collar with his free hand, “of, is that _lipstick?”_ Jackie’s pale skin turned an amusing shade of red, nearly matching the one on her blouse. Her hand flew to the area to hide the evidence.

“Now, now, don’t be embarrassed. Michi _is_ pretty hot.” Nasir goaded wiggling his eyebrows with an unmistakably knowing grin.

Hakoda and Nasir were chuckling as quietly as possible to not wake the pups but were silenced by Jackie’s quick takedown. “Oh, Mr. Nasir, quite right you are. I don’t know if you’d like Ciel finding out about your assessment though. That omega hides fire behind those grey eyes. Chief, I don’t even think it’d be professional of me to point out how smitten you are by Ursa, now would it? Oh? I suppose I did already…too late now.” Jackie shrugged with a smirk of her own as she sized the two alphas up unafraid.

Nasir’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and Hakoda’s blushed burned down his neck. He cleared his throat awkwardly but met her eyes to find just as much mirth in them as he felt in his own. The three held a deafening silence before one of them broke and laughed. Setting of a chain reaction that resulted in tears from them and startled groans from the pups. When they settled, Jackie was sure to clear the air, “I wasn’t assigned to her case. For the record, I mean. Frequenting the DORM just put us in line with each other.” She fiddled with her hands as she glanced between the two nervously.

They nodded in understanding, and Nasir was the first to alleviate her worry. “We never would imagine you to be unprofessional or take advantage of anyone, Jackie. Especially not in that situation. Things happen. I think the three of us are a testament to that. Just imagine what Hakoda is going to go through now that he has to respect a grieving period on top of everything else.” The alpha playfully nudged Hakoda who shook his head.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. For one, there’s way too much going on there for me to even _think_ about something like that. Secondly, a woman of her caliber wouldn’t be interested in a man like me.” Hakoda dismissed himself with an easy shrug.

Jackie stared at him in disbelief but beat Nasir to the chance to respond. “You’re joking right?” When he returned her equally shocked stare, she continued? “Uh, we both witnessed that embrace when she picked up her pups from your place. That isn’t a one-sided affection, you dolt.” Hakoda made to retort, but Nasir interrupted, “Boss, I was outside the door that day at the hospital where you purred so loudly the floor shook. I peeked my head in and saw that neither of you were seeing anything but each other. Put that self-deprecation on the self. Maybe you don’t need to pursue things right away, but the chemistry is there.”

Jackie nodded and Hakoda was caught in a blushing haze at their words. Instead of saying anything, he smiled at them both gratefully, before burying his nose into Katara’s hair. Her sleeping form clutched his shirt, and he rested his cheek atop the crown of her head before closing his eyes for the remainder of the ride.

Several less-than-ideal circumstances brought them all here, but good appeared to be coming in from it left and right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I really didn't expect this to garner as much attention as it has!


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business in the Fire Nation wraps up and Ursa heads back to to Republic City.   
> There, good news awaits.

The customary mourning period passed far too quickly before the remaining members of the Dantes family were preparing to honor the passing of the two alphas that sullied the name and scorched the survivors in ways that could not be forgiven, much less forgotten. On the eve before the procession, Ilah, Iroh, and Ursa sat in the throne room; tea had run cold, and palpable silence enveloped them.

Ursa cleared her throat lightly, “Fire Lady, I have thought much about what you said, and I want you to know that I won’t keep the pups from you…or you Iroh.” A teacup and saucer were shattered, but before anyone could react, Ursa found herself in a warm, crushing embrace from Ilah. Iroh, stared on with a knowing smile.

“Thank you so much.” Ilah expressed with one last squeeze before releasing the younger omega. They shared look of understanding and the faintest bit of love. Iroh was the first to ask the looming question, “Ursa, will you allow the young prince and princess to learn, about their birthright I mean?” He exhaled a shaky breath knowing the brevity of his request. Ilah too emitted nervousness in her chi awaiting the answer.

“They should know, but please, let them be equals in this endeavor. If one or the other, or neither wants to pursue the throne, do not force them. That is my only condition.” The two heads of the family glanced at each other; a bit of weariness portrayed in Ilah’s eyes. A successor for the mantle was delegated to the eldest, alpha heir in the bloodline, and while she held no qualms about the request, the decision would no longer be up to her following the morning’s ceremony.

Iroh set his tea down and rose only to kneel before Ursa; a true act of submission placing himself, the prospective Fire Lord, beneath her on bended knee. He grasped one of her hands in his, keeping eye contact as he promised, “There are many overdue changes in the Fire Nation, Ursa. I will start small, but _that_ will be the first I instate. Without an heir of my own, no one will protest. Well…” he drifted off with a look of amusement, “they will, but there’s security in power. My father ruled with a flaming fist, the new era will be grateful for change in the long run, especially the omegas that dwell here.” He finished with a sincere smile.   
  
Ursa couldn’t stop herself from pulling the kind alpha into an embrace of her own. He returned it without a second thought and extended his arm to his mother sealing the three in a bind of compassion and empathy.

The remainder of the evening and subsequent days carried on with little excitement. Ursa was given ample time to reflect on everything that she’d experienced, and while she still held the scars on her body and psyche of what Ozai had done to her; she was beginning to learn how to accept kindness and affection from others. Even the family she’d long held responsible for her suffering.

The funeral came and went. Although it was lengthy, Ursa hardly noticed as she disappeared within herself throughout. She managed a speech on behalf of the departed, but she was on autopilot. Still, no one appeared wiser. She was simply disconnected from everything, and the freedom she’d soon be escaping back to was keeping her thoughts elsewhere. Before long, the atmosphere shifted to celebratory in preparation for Iroh’s confirmation. 

Royal guards and servants were scurrying around finalizing decorations, outfits, meals, and seating. Ursa was lost in the throngs of the hustle and bustle. All too overwhelmed, she escaped to a less occupied wing of the palace. Spotting a telephone, she decided to use the newfound quiet to check in on the pups. She was extremely grateful to everyone who’d stepped in back at the DORM to watch over them in her stead. More than once, she felt like a horrible mother to have left them behind, but they really didn’t seem to miss her much between all their new playmates, Air Nation deserts, and frequent visits from the Sunno family.

As the line trilled, Ursa found herself grinning while she recollected some of the tales that Zuko and Azula shared with her along with background clarification from their friends, Ciel, and Michi. She briefly wondered if Hakoda would be there. They’d only spoken once when Azula demanded that he speak while the others hurried off for sweet buns from Luz. It was only awkward for a minute or two before that sense of calming comfort his voice brought to her took hold. They spoke like long-lost friends, reconnected without malice or doubt.

By the time an acolyte picked up, she was grinning nearly to the point of discomfort. She was placed on hold until Zuko and a giddy Azula were rambling on and on. After assuring them that she’d be home in a few days, Azula was satisfied enough to toddle off with the Ty babies. Zuko took on an air of sadness that Ursa picked up on instantly. “What’s wrong sweet boy? I can hear it in your voice, so don’t pretend.” She urged gently. There was a small pause and the sounds of shuffling on the other end before Zuko responded, “Sokka, and Katara had to leave yesterday to the Southern Water Tribe. Their grandfather died, and now Mr. Hakoda has to go figure out who’s going to take his place as the new chief.” 

Ursa was shocked, if she was understanding Zuko correctly, Hakoda’s father was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, making him and his pups a form of royalty themselves. She could’ve smacked herself! There was so much familiarity in the alpha’s face because she’d seen him on television before. His wedding with Kya had been televised as an international event, but it had been years ago. He’d cut his hair, and though still young, he also looked older; likely due to all that he endured following Kya’s battle with cancer and her passing. Much like Iroh, Hakoda disappeared from the limelight when Kya was first diagnosed shortly after Katara was born, and apparently in that time, he relocated to Republic City for a fresh start. With the death of his father though, Ursa panicked at what that could mean for them.

_Them?_ Her eyes widened at her own thoughts. She’d just attended Ozai’s entombing that morning and was already considering a future with a man she wasn’t even sure considered her more than a victim that he happened upon. She scolded herself internally before offering her sympathies and words of encouragement to Zuko before she glanced down at her watch and noticed it was time for her to return to the festivities. She bid Zuko farewell, promising to call in the morning, and found herself wandering the palace as her mind drifted over the icy waters surrounding the Southern Water Tribe. 

Despite being exhausted from her travels, Ursa was quick to embrace a rush of energy when her pups launched into her arms the moment she stepped onto the dock at Air Temple Island. Soon, several additional pairs of arms were tugging at her. The Ty babies, Mai, and sweet, little Aang also joined in. With Michi, Luz, and Ciel’s help, she was able to stand amongst the cacophony of pups to venture inside. Coded conversation was had amongst the adults since the pups refused to leave her lap. She updated her comrades about as much as she could without giving anything away and shared several laughs hearing about Azula’s uncanny ability to lead the horde of pups into simple mischief despite her being the youngest. 

Finding themselves fully immersed in the conversation, three of the four omegas were unprepared for the smirk that Michi tossed their way as she sat across from them facing the entryway. “Ciel, you have a visitor.” She said in a teasing voice. The scent hit the rest of them before they had the chance to turn and embrace the guest. _Nasir?_ Ursa thought as she stole a glance towards Ciel who was wearing a noticeable blush and small grin. Ursa raised her eyebrows, but before she could comment, the alpha in question cleared his throat and took the seat nearest Michi. 

“Uh, hello ladies. Ursa,” he nodded towards her, “it’s good to see you back safely. You’re looking great, I’m sure Hakoda will be happy to see you when he returns.” Nasir said with a knowing smile and a similar element of playfulness that Ciel carried. It was Ursa’s turn to blush before she collected herself and returned his greeting. She, Michi, and Luz rose to give the two some privacy. Once they were out of earshot, Ursa turned to Michi and inquired, “Are they together?”

“Not officially, with seven young, female pups, she’s being cautious. He’s come almost every single day with something for them though. It’s interesting because it’ll always be something they can share with the others which seems to keep them from arguing with each other. What was it yesterday, Luz?” Michi questioned. “Hmm, a bubble machine. He even showed the older pups how to add washable dye to the solution for different colors.” Luz provided with a gentle smile.

Ursa couldn’t help but smile too, her family was able to witness healthy relationships, blended cultures, and new experiences with people that were kind. Her thoughts were interrupted by Michi’s snickering quip, “I think he’s sweet. Let’s just hope he’s not as fertile as she is! Last she mentioned, Ciel is absolutely done with having pups.” Luz shot her a sly smile before responding, “Oh? I suppose you are too then given your courtship with a certain beta?” 

Michi’s steps faltered before she came to a halt and stared at Luz in disbelief. Ursa glanced between the two wondering who Luz could be talking about and why Michi couldn’t have more children with a beta. _Unless..._ Her eyebrows shot up quickly before she focused her attention on Michi who suddenly found a nearby painting incredibly interesting. Luz laughed airily with no malice, “Relax Michi! You make a lovely couple. Do consider keeping your make out sessions contained within four walls if you insist on keeping it a secret. Though you should know, most of the acolytes, Nasir, and Hakoda know too.” She squeezed Michi’s shoulder before continuing towards the kitchen. 

Ursa leaned her shoulder on the wall near Michi, looking at her expectantly. Michi dragged her hand down her paling face before turning towards Ursa and sighing. “It just sort of happened, okay?” She lowered her head in shame.

Being from the Fire Nation as well, she could understand why Michi felt that a relationship with a non-alpha woman could be viewed poorly by other citizens. She slowly took her friend’s hand and soothed, “Michi, I don’t care about that at all. Our home is well-behind, and from what I hear, most of the world isn’t.” 

Michi’s head shot up searching Ursa’s face for any sign of malice, satisfied that she found none, she asked, “You really don’t?” Ursa shook her head, “Of course not. The only thing I care about right now is who.” She finished, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Michi chuckled and relaxed, “Oh man, this is so ridiculous.” She trailed off with a grimace. “It’s Jackie, and before you ask!” She interjected when Ursa’s startled expression began to turn into a question. “She isn’t my case worker. We met here of course, but it wasn’t anything unprofessional. We didn’t interact much until I was nearing the end of my pregnancy. She’s the one who held my hand in the ambulance because I wouldn’t let go. That cool demeanor was everything I needed at the height of my panic. She came by every day while I was recovering at the hospital to check on me, we’d talk, and she’d hold Tom-Tom for me when I was too exhausted. It all felt quite...natural? I don’t know, but when I returned to the island, her visits continued. It seemed like we were dancing around each other. Eventually, I got fed up with leaving whatever was going on between us unaddressed, and I demanded to know if we were dating.”

She paused with a reminiscent smile. “It was the first time that I saw her flounder. She stood there gaping at me, shocked and blushing so red, I thought she’d faint! There was nothing but pure silence for a few minutes until I marched right up to her and kissed her.” She exclaimed with a laugh. “It only took a second for her to snap out of it and kiss me back. We’ve been together ever since.”

By the time Michi wrapped up her story, Ursa was beaming at her, and pulled her into a quick embrace. “I’m happy for you, really.” 

“Heh, thanks. What about you though? Now that you’re officially a single woman, where does that leave you and Hakoda?” Ursa schooled herself as best as possible before replying, “He’s the officer who rescued me and Azula on the worst day of my life. There’s not really more to it than that.” She shrugged, turned, and began walking towards the pavilion outside. 

Michi matched her stride, regarded her seriously from her peripheral, and waited until they took a seat at a bench in the garden before she sighed dramatically. “You know, very good liar you are not. Look, I get it, you both met under dire circumstances, and of course, the pups’ father only died recently. No one expects you to move on quickly, in fact, “home” would certainly find grievance in that, BUT...anyone with eyes can see that there is more than obligation between you two.” 

As much as she wanted to remain unaffected, she couldn’t. Ursa turned towards Michi and replied, “I don’t know, Michi. He’s in the South right now dealing with another loss as the Chief’s heir!” She shook her head. “I may like him, and he may even like me, but I don’t want to uproot my life again following an alpha to the edge of the earth.” 

“You don’t know do you?” Michi inquired. “Know what?” Ursa asked, clearly puzzled. 

“Hakoda relinquished his right to the throne when his wife died. He, his father, and the council down there set up an election for the next chief to be selected. Technically, the duty can remain within a family, but it was easier to embrace, what with witnessing how messy such an unchecked policy can be in the Fire Nation. Anyway, all of that’s to say that he’s coming back as soon as the next chief is installed.” 

“Oh.” It was all that Ursa could manage as a whirlwind of thoughts stormed on in her head. She turned away from Michi who did the same, and the two sat in comfortable silence. _Maybe. I guess we’ll see._ Ursa thought as she allowed embers of hope to rekindle in her heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I made the chapters quite a bit longer than I initially planned, this story is nearing its end.   
> I'm still tweaking it, and I have a feeling it will appeal to some and irk others. Stay tuned :)


	9. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family trip! A few awkward conversations and some joy.

After breakfast, Ursa held Zuko back before he could disappear with the other pups. She owed him an explanation about her absence, which also meant that she’d have to explain that Ozai was killed. The two found themselves back in their quarters at the small table in the corner. Zuko’s anxiety was surging through his chi while he gnawed on the corner of his lip waiting for his mother to speak. She took his hand, rubbing his small knuckles with her thumb and gave him a warm smile with a release of calming pheromones. “Sweetheart, I have to tell you something. When I left, I went to the Fire Nation to meet with your Grandma, Ilah and uncle Iroh.” 

He was familiar with their names and knew their importance as Fire Lady and future Fire Lord, but there were still questions resting in his furrowed brow. “After everything happened with your sire.” He visibly tensed and squeezed her hand. She released more calming pheromones hoping to assuage him enough to continue. “It’s okay, Zuko. After everything happened, your grandfather, Azulon, came to pick him up so he could be punished for everything that he did. They got into an accident on the way, honey. Your sire and grandfather didn’t make it.” 

Even at six, Zuko comprehended death well enough to know what his mother was saying. He hadn’t realized that he’d been holding his breath until his head started spinning. When he released it, so too came the tears. Sure, he didn’t always like his sire, but he loved him. He was quickly cradled in Ursa’s arms as he sobbed. She stroked his hair, and rocked him from side to side, purring until he calmed down. 

They stayed like that for a long while until Zuko shifted upright gazing out the window beyond. “D-do you think it’s okay to love him, b-but not miss him?” He turned to her with an expression that teetered between agony and hope. Ursa didn’t hesitate, “Zuko, he was your sire. It’s more than okay to love him, and you can even miss him. He hurt you, hurt us...No one will question if you don’t. Not me, not grandma Ilah, or uncle Iroh.”

“You promise?” He squeaked out with a trembling lip. “I promise, honey.” She offered her pinky that he wrapped his around and nodded before sliding off her lap and back into his own chair to formulate his next statement. “You don’t want me to tell Azula.”

“I don’t think she will understand right away since she’s quite little, but she will ask and when she does, we’ll tell her the truth in simple terms. That he’s with the spirits now because of an accident. Do you think that is a good answer for her?” She considered him given that he took so much pride in taking the best care of the younger pup. 

He weighed the explanation on the scales of his mind, calculating whether it was sufficient before he nodded in agreement. “Yes.” He said with finality. They sat in silence for some time until he broke it once more. “She likes Hakoda.” The statement almost felt like a fleeting thought spoken aloud. He was quick to realize it himself, and added, “I-I do too. We like Sokka and Katara, and—and everybody we met here!” He smiled a little shyly and glanced up at his mother, hiding behind his bangs. 

“I like them too, sweetheart.” 

Days went by and Ursa adjusted to a new rhythm of life on Air Temple Island without Hakoda’s visits or calls. She soon grew a bit restless with the pups back in school during the day and found herself ready to grasp her newfound independence by the horns. After speaking with the Gyatso’s about taking on a job, they went through several different aptitude tests and mock interviews.

Ursa was a bit overwhelmed, she’d only really been a housewife after being a child in her parent’s home, but she was determined to see it through. With her natural people skills, they concluded that she could start with reception, but her status as a Fire Nation royal prevented her from doing so just anywhere. Suddenly, Michi plopped down next to them with a wide grin and a solution. “How about working at the CPS office with me?” It wasn’t a half bad idea, she quickly agreed, and they set about making calls and filling out paperwork. 

Soon, days turned to weeks, and though Ursa was feeling better about working and establishing herself as an independent, the memories of her trauma would wheedle away at her when she was left alone with her thoughts. On one such occasion, she was sitting near the window in her room when a knock sounded at her door. She beckoned the visitor in and was informed by an acolyte that she had a phone call. She was a bit melancholy, but still welcomed the distraction, and made her way to phone room. 

“Hello, Ursa Dantes speaking.” A Fire Nation royal guard verified her identity before patching her through to Ilah. “Hello, Ursa, I was thinking about you, dear. How are you?”

“You must have a sixth sense.” She chuckled and shook her head. “I’ve been having a little trouble with nightmares about—everything.” Ilah hummed before responding. “I see, and have you been to speak with someone?”

Ursa was mildly taken aback. She’d never imagined that Ilah would be suggesting she speak with someone, assuming that ‘someone’ was a therapist. The woman continued to surprise her, but she still had to be certain. “Do you mean like a shrink?” 

A light chuckle echoed down the line, “Yes, dear, a shrink. Though I suppose the proper term is therapist. You should speak with someone if you are having problems. There is no shame in that. I only wish the option were available to me when I was still your age, now I’m making up for lost time.” 

Ursa wasn’t foolish enough to miss that the real meaning lies in the unsaid about being _allowed_ to see one when she was younger, not that they weren’t around then. She reflected on that and considered her sole session with Dr. Hei-Ran. If Ilah could go despite her status, then so could she. 

They continued to speak politely, and Ursa was grateful that she didn’t inquire further. Their banter was welcomed, and she felt such relief to have someone that made her feel like a daughter again. Warmth radiated through her at that thought making her remember that Ilah had lost double than she had. “Ilah, would you like to see the pups? I know you’re probably busy, but we should plan for something.” She rushed out.

A sharp intake of breath was heard followed by the choked-out response, “Really?”

“Yes. Maybe we can meet somewhere a little less formal so they can ease into it though? Would that be alright?” Ursa questioned.

“Oh! I know just the place!” The excitement in Ilah’s voice let her know that she’d made the right choice. They ironed out the details and set on a date two months from then. She got off the phone giddy and relieved. She moved to leave but remembered Ilah’s insistence about seeing a therapist. She dug through her purse until she found Dr. Hei-Ran’s card. _Here goes nothing_.

Therapy was good for her, and it turned out that it was also excellent for Zuko and Azula. It was Hei-Ran’s idea to include them both, and though she was initially very skeptical, she was incredibly grateful to see the outcome of the weekly sessions on them. Even Azula was grasping certain things like Ozai’s death better than she could’ve hoped. Ursa realized that letting other people take care of her and the pups wasn’t as bad as she’d been accustomed to. She had her days where defensiveness seized her, but the methods Hei-Ran was teaching her were useful.

The two months went by with ease, and Ursa and the pups were on a private yacht carding through the calm waters towards Ember Island. Elation emanated from the three as the dock near the private portion of the island neared. Taking in the view, Ursa was immensely grateful that Ilah allowed the royal guards to dress down a bit. To the untrained eye, they looked like ordinary attendants, but their ruby-colored robes hid well-placed weapons that anyone would rue to be on the receiving end of.

Once the boat was secured, Ursa held a wide eyed Azula to her chest knowing the pup’s penchant for daring leaps into the unknown. Zuko sidled up closely, twisting his fist in the skirt of her flowing dress as he hid his eyes behind the unruly mop of hair his father previously insisted that he maintains. Ilah’s excitement was clear in her fidgeting.

She was exercising an incredible amount of restraint to keep from crashing into her family with a hug. Ursa beat her to it. The younger omega shifted the pup to one arm and embraced her mother-in-law with the other. Though Zuko peered on curiously, he refrained from joining. Azula on the other hand was pawing her way into the other woman’s arms to toy with her jewelry. Ilah gladly accepted, despite the tike gnawing on a medallion that was worth well over 30 thousand yuan.

“Why hello there! Still learning with our teeth, are we?” The older omega cooed at a drooling Azula. “She likes to bite everything, me the most.” Zuko’s shy voice piped from behind Ursa who nudged him forward.

“Oh?” Ilah Tsked. “That’s not very nice is it?” She shook her head at Azula who was too enamored with the glittering jewels to concern herself with the criticism. “That must make you a very patient and good big brother if you still put up with her. I wish I had a big brother like that growing up.” She complimented and extended her hand to him that he, surprisingly, took. Ursa raised her brows and looked on between the three. Ilah winked in response before leading them to the grand house she owned near the beach.

The older omega effortlessly urged Zuko out of his shell by gauging his interests in simple matters like colors, cars, his friends, and of course, dinosaurs. Azula happily contributed wherever she felt like interrupting but was significantly more interested in swiping her grandmother’s necklace. Though she was skillfully thwarted and distracted every time.

Ilah had the grand house prepared with everything that they could have needed from toys, clothes, food, beach items, and more. The pups were in awe and darted into the playroom before anyone could blink. A servant had prepared tea and a light meal for everyone, and Ilah insisted it would be fine for the pups to have their finger foods while they played. Ursa’s gratitude shone in her eyes as she went to embrace Ilah again before they sat down to catch up.

Conversation flowed freely between them. Ursa caught her up on the pups’ progress, her transition into the work force, making friends, and going to therapy as a family. Ilah regaled her with news from Caldera, updates on Iroh and how he was adjusting, her own progress with therapy, and how she was also embracing her newfound freedom. Eventually, Ursa’s mind drifted towards unchartered territory between them, but she had to ask.

“So, will you consider courting again?” She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear when Ilah stared on and set her tea down. She believed she’d made a horrible mistake taking in the unreadable expression on the matriarch’s face and was preparing an apology speech to smooth things over until a light chuckle quickly transcended into a fit of giggles from Ilah.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry. You looked so serious! No, no I can’t imagine that I will be courting again. I am quite content with life as a widow. Besides,” she trailed and shot Ursa a devilish grin, “I have better sex all alone.” Ursa choked on her sip causing a bit to escape from the corner of her lips as she gawked at the omega across from her. Eyes the size of saucers and ears burning red, Ursa was at a complete loss for words.

“Don’t look so shocked, Ursa.” She waved dismissively. “The urge doesn’t die just because we get older, and an alpha concerned with only their knot for over 40 years is more than enough to make you appreciate your own, _hmm,_ skillful touch.” Ilah proclaimed with a smug smile. For the umpteenth time, Ursa found that there were numerous ways that Ilah could surprise her. She smiled and cleared her throat, “Well, I suppose that is true.” She relinquished with a shrug.

“You, on the other hand, are still young. The old guard will never be pleased by it, but you should get back out there when you’re ready, dear.” The older omega insisted with a look so sincere, Ursa knew that she meant it. “Besides, I’m told that Water Tribe lovers are tentative to their mate’s needs. Skillful as a water serpent with all of the force of a great typhoon.” Ilah’s visage appeared more reflective than anything, but Ursa’s shock was too prevalent for her to question that. “Wha-how?” She stuttered.

Another chuckle and a slow sip of the divine smelling tea, “As the former Fire Lady, it was expected of me to attend Chief Armin’s funeral services. Imagine my surprise when I greeted his son; only to be interrupted by a charming little pup wondering if he could bring back some of the seal jerky that was laid out at his grandfather’s homegoing celebration to, ‘Zuko, baby Zazzy, and Ms. Ursa.’ Naturally, I had to get to the bottom of how the famed Son of the South and his pups knew my daughter and grandpups. I watched Hakoda’s face simultaneously soften and brighten every time your name was mentioned. I considered confronting him myself, but I figured he’d misinterpret my interest given our relationship. However, I do approve. Especially since he fixed me up with as much of the strangely appealing jerky he could find before Iroh and I departed.”

The younger omega was floored. Of course, it made sense for Ilah and Iroh to be present for the funeral. It was a thought that had even crossed her mind, but she couldn’t have pictured such an outcome even in her wildest dreams. “You really would approve?” She asked not meeting Ilah’s eyes.

“No, I _do_ approve. I’d say that his children do too, and if they do; the likelihood of yours approving is just as high. Considering that Azula will have no memories of Ozai when the time comes, Zuko could use a good example of a father considering he already has one in his mother.” Ilah insisted softly.

Tears sprung and fell before she could blink them away. Ilah squeezed her hand in hers, and continued, “Ursa, no one that matters expects you to wither away as an old maid. The man knows the worst of your story already.”

Ursa soaked in the truth of Ilah’s words and decided that there was no point in arguing it. “I suppose we will see if, _when_ he returns.”

“When who returns, mommy?” Zuko interjected. Lumbering in with Azula in his arms as she combed his hair with a fork. Ursa committed to not lying to the pups and provided, “Hakoda, honey. I have something to talk to him about when he gets back.” She smiled observing how his own quickly appeared.

“Daddy?” Azula peered at Zuko questioningly at the mention of Hakoda’s name. The two omegas visibly startled. Ozai only allowed Zuko to refer to him as ‘father,’ and Azula hadn’t taken up proper pronunciation of the use of the mantle before he died; but neither pup ever referred to their sire as _that_.

Before either could reply, Zuko clarified, “Zazzy heard Katara call Mr. Hakoda that when they came over and I think it’s easier for her to say.” He smiled at his sister, but upon seeing the shock in the omegas’ faces, he backtracked, “She does say ‘Koda sometimes, but that just stuck! Sorry mommy.” He trailed off lowering his head.

The shift in his energy made Azula uncomfortable, she threw the fork and yanked his hair until he screeched, searching her face for a reason for the assault. The retort he was working on couldn’t come, she used her sticky hands to squish his face and insisted, “No sad! No sad, Zuzu.” She tossed the equivalent of a baby glare at the omegas, a clear challenge issued.

The omegas shared a knowing glance and released an onslaught of calming pheromones that soothed both pups. Ursa rose and embraced them both. “Right. No need to be sad Zuko. She’s just a baby, honey. I understand. Now,” she said while rising, “with your sister grooming you with a fork covered in food, you need a bath.” She chuckled.

Zuko sat Azula down who toddled over to her grandmother for more doting and a chance to palm the necklace again. “Mommy, can you cut my hair too?” Cutting the locks would set him apart from what Ozai wanted, and though it went against tradition for the Fire Nation royal family, she had no doubt that Zuko needed this. “Sure, honey.”

“I should have some hair scissors in the master bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Ilah said and disappeared with Azula. Ursa was grateful the matriarch didn’t object, and that nothing in her chi gave off any signs of displeasure. Ilah reappeared with several products for the trim and watched on with affection as Ursa tended to Zuko’s mane.

Admittedly, Ursa wasn’t particularly good at styling cuts. She was fortunate enough to frequent salons when Ozai allowed, so what Zuko ended up with was a classic bowl cut. She tried to hide her grimace at how silly it made her boy look. She knew he’d likely be teased endlessly for it. Ilah, tapped her arm, beckoning for the scissors as she retrieved a small comb.

Ilah, former Fire Lady, matriarch of the Dantes family, harbinger of liberation was also a decent hairdresser. Her thimble fingers parted sections, snipped, and combed with practiced ease yielding a nice, layered cut that she’d seen several of the young pups wear while out in Republic City. She dusted off his forehead and shoulders before handing him a small mirror. His grin should’ve been framed.

“Thanks grandma!” He tumbled into her with a genuine embrace. The motion was easily reciprocated, but Ursa registered the look of relief and sadness that slipped across the older woman’s face.

“Anytime. You really must go shower now or you’re going to be very itchy at dinner!” She gently nudged him in the direction of the bath. He nodded excitedly and raced down the hall. Ilah stared on after he disappeared, “I’m sorry. He just looks a bit like him is all. He was terrible, you know. Even at that age. Azulon passed on something ugly to him, while Iroh was always kind and gentle, I believe that Ozai was born bad. I don’t think Zuko will be like that though.”

Ursa nodded, she couldn’t imagine a universe where Zuko could be anything like Ozai, not by nature at least. Though she couldn’t help but glance at Azula who was actively inspecting the fake fruit on the coffee table and launching it across the room nearby. _Is someone just born bad?_ “How early did you know?”

Shaken from her reverie, Ilah followed her gaze and furrowed her brow before placing her hand on Ursa’s shoulder. “From the moment he could talk. There was no love, no compassion, he was hollow. What came later was an act. What she does is rambunctious, yes. It will even borderline _awful_ at times because that’s what children do, but she’s not like him.”

Ursa still looked a bit pensive, so Ilah continued but forced the other to look at her. “Ursa, I raised Iroh, Ozai, and Lu Ten after his mother passed. My first grandson was worse than Azula by that age, and remember they shared the same blood as Azulon. I don’t see the evil in her that was clear in Ozai. He may have been my son, but he was a monster. Something in him that I couldn’t love or wish away. If there comes a day that you feel that way about her,” she gestured to the mischievous tot, “I will be there for you because you will know before she even enters primary school. I promise.”

The younger woman clenched her eyes shut, blinking away tears. She hated herself for even imagining that Azula could be as hateful as Ozai. She was rough, and at times, downright mean but she did love, and she did care. _Agni!_ _She is just a baby._ Ursa nodded and strode over to the tike and plucked her up smothering her with kisses. Her high-pitched laughter and shining, honey-colored eyes melted Ursa’s apprehension.

They were all going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2-3 chapters left before we wrap this up.


	10. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks; we're at the end of my odd little AU.   
> There will be an epilogue up in a day or three. Thanks for reading :)

Their weeklong vacation came and went. Promises of visits were made with every intention to be kept as timing permitted, and they soon found themselves docked back at Air Temple Island. The Air Acolytes ushered them in and helped them settle for a much-needed night’s sleep.

Grateful that the following morning was Saturday, Ursa allowed herself and the pups to sleep in. When they woke, she was pleased to find that Luz had sent some breakfast to their door that could still be enjoyed at room temperature. After freshening up, the trio made their way to the communal hall where the pups instantly sought out their friends. Nasir and Ciel were sidled up comfortably on a bench and offered her warm smiles and waves. Michi and Mai weren’t present, but a cheery Aang greeted her with a hug that she gladly returned.

She made her way out to the pavilion overlooking the bay and leaned on the railing to take in the ocean’s fresh scent. _He smells like ocean water too._ She thought to herself and sighed. Her quiet was interrupted by a brisk voice, “Are you going to see your boyfriend anytime soon?” She snapped her head towards Michi who was shooting her a teasing grin. “Agni, you scared me!”

“Don’t change the subject. He’s back, you’re back, you’ve been silently pining after each other, and we’re all sick of waiting for you to get together!” Michi exclaimed to Ursa’s disapproving glare. Ursa shook her head and sighed, “It’s too soon, Michi. He just lost his father.”

“All the more reason to go see him! The man is _grieving,_ what better way to offer comfort to a man than through his stomach?” Michi implored while shoving a box of Luz’s sticky buns into Ursa’s space.

The younger omega raised an eyebrow, but took the box, nonetheless. She made to retort, until she spotted a glint from retracting hands. She settled the desert on the railing and snatched the hands back eyeing the impressive engagement ring. “Tell me everything!” She squealed. “Absolutely…but when you get back. Nasir is waiting to take you directly to our esteemed Assistant Chief of Police.” Michi acquiesced.

Ursa’s jaw dropped as she stared a hole into Michi’s forehead. Seeing the other omega’s unwavering stance and expectant eyebrow, Ursa rolled her eyes before snatching the deserts off the railing and marched off uttering her displeasure. Michi’s barking laughter followed her, and she couldn’t help but shake her head and smile. _Maybe I needed the push_.

Nasir was waiting at the exit for her with a knowing smirk. He started to speak, but she interrupted with a raised hand, “Talk to me about anything else, Nasir.” He laughed but nodded, nonetheless. They spoke about the ongoings in each other’s lives, her travels, the pups…“So, you and Ciel, how is that going?” She broached after a while. He relaxed into the seat while he expertly maneuvered through traffic towards the precinct. “I really like her. It seems a little soon, but it feels right. A lot of my friends wonder about the whole seven pups thing, and I wont lie, it’s a little intimidating because I don’t have any experience with kids. I’m an only child, but she makes it look so effortless, and she teaches me a lot.”

His voice was light and happy despite his obvious weariness. Ursa recognized that same feeling. “Do you want kids of your own?” He said wisely, “I never worried about it if that makes sense. I figured if I were supposed to be a father, it would happen. It’s too early to put any expectations on Ciel or the pups, but if they accept me that would be the same thing. Maybe even better because that’d be their choice.”

The words struck her in more ways than she knew he intended, but she appreciated what his answer meant for Ciel and for herself. She nodded, and offered, “I think anyone would be lucky to have someone as open-minded and kind in their life as you are, Nasir.”

He smiled at her as he parked in front of the police station. “I feel the same about you. Now, I think someone else would agree a bit more, eh?” He gestured to the building adjacent to her. Butterflies swirled in her stomach as she gazed out towards the building trying to muster up the courage to step out. Suddenly, her door was pulled open, Nasir beckoned her forward. She complied, albeit with an exaggerated sigh. He tore a slip of paper from his pad and handed it to her, “Give this to reception. It’ll get you through without any trouble. He’s in an office on the top floor.”

  
She took the folded bill, smiled gratefully, and marched herself up the steps into the building. Just like Nasir promised, she didn’t face any problems or questions after insisting she be able to meet with Hakoda. The slow climb up the elevator was aiding in crumbling her resolve. She fished around in her purse for the item she’d been using to center herself over the past couple of weeks. Grasping the cool metal, she gave it a reassuring squeeze when the doors peeled open.   
  


The bustling space reeked of several clashing alpha scents, and she almost felt nauseous until her nose picked up on the familiar shoe polish, tobacco flowers, and cool waters in the fray. She followed her nose and reminded herself to stop at the receptionist’s desk. The young beta hardly batted an eye, before pointing her towards Hakoda’s office door. She shuffled outside of it for a moment, no doubt drawing attention to herself, but she couldn’t find the energy to care. Taking a deep breath, she rapt her knuckles on the door twice and waited.

“Enter.” His familiar commanding voice sounded from within. She opened the door and decided to close it gently behind herself. She hadn’t seen him in so long, but everything about him pulled at her senses in the most demanding but welcomed ways. He was still furiously writing, and while she thoroughly enjoyed the way his jaw was clenching showing off the strong muscles in his neck that flexed with every adjustment to the paperwork before him, she was mildly irritated that he didn’t seem as affected by her presence as she his. Just when she prepared to beat a hasty retreat, she finally remembered the scent masking lotion she used habitually.

She silently praised everything good; hoping that there was still a chance. “Hi Chief.” She nearly whispered. His pen dropped when he whipped his head up to meet her, shock clear in his eyes. He stood abruptly and took a tentative step from behind his desk but seemed to think twice about closing the distance between them fully. “You’re back.” He stated sounding more disbelieving than anything else.

  
She nodded. Suddenly, everything she wanted to say was escaping her. His chi was subconsciously beckoning her closer, and she couldn’t resist it. In a split second she was standing less than a foot away from him, still staring up into his icy blue eyes. Her grip on the box was so tight that her hands started trembling. Hakoda noticed, and briefly touched her hand before asking, “How was your trip?”

The contact sent a spark of desire through her, her mouth suddenly felt dry. She swallowed hard before responding, “It was too long, and I’m glad to be back. I brought these for you, courtesy of Luz on accounts of your father. I’m deeply sorry for your loss.” She extended the deserts to him and hoped that mentioning his father would be both polite and a healthy distraction from the overwhelming urges she suddenly felt. _I’m not even in heat, and this is the effect he has on me?_

He took the box, set it on his desk without breaking eye contact, and replied, “Thank you. I’m glad you’re back too.” Their eyes darted back from left to right, challenging the other. His will seemingly a fortress and hers a sandcastle crumbling beneath a wave. She recognized that he was allowing her to decide for herself, and that alone was enough for her.

She clutched his shirt in one hand and the side of his jaw in the other as she closed the space between them. He bent his head to meet hers halfway into a soft kiss. She smiled against his lips and sealed them together once more.

He wrapped on arm around her waist and trailed his other hand through her hair. The motion caused her to sigh and he deepened the kiss swiping his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth allowing his skillful muscle to dance with hers. Soft, wet, and warm, Ursa took his lower lip between her teeth before leaning back with her eyes closed.

She dipped her head to his chest and mumbled. “What was that?” He chuckled. Ursa looked up, kissed along his jaw and back to his lips murmuring, “I missed you.”

Hakoda wrapped her up into his arms, lifting her off the ground a bit with a squeeze. “I missed you, so much. It’s weird, every day felt like an eternity. I didn’t want to call too much in case I misinterpreted how you feel, but I wanted to hear your voice so bad.” She draped her arms around his neck, “What if I want you to call me?” Her voice was dripping with seduction and it made him pull her closer though impossible. “Only if you’ll go on a date with me.”

Ursa clashed their mouths together in another searing kiss. The taste of sweet citrus and flowers fogged the space around them. Her skin was warm and his as cool as his bright, blue eyes. When his hand cupped the dip above her hip bone, a quiet moan escaped. His alpha was yearning, but he wanted to do this right. He broke the kiss, heavy breathing between them as they tried to regain their composure.

“I have something for you.” She said before releasing him to sift through her purse to find the badge he’d loaned Azula that fateful night that brought him into her life. She extended it to him, but he cupped her hand around it instead. “You keep it.” She started to protest, but he continued, “That way, you’ll always have an excuse to come visit me. I have another anyway.” He said tapping the same crest on his chest.

She nodded. “So, about that date, Chief.” She looked at him expectantly.

The start of something good was sewn between them all those nights ago, and now it was starting to grow. There were no promises, expectations, or social obligations. They were two people who, for the first time in their lives, got to choose what happened next, and they were more than okay with that.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Pups, hurry up we’re going to be late!” Hakoda bellowed from downstairs. 

He was readjusting his tie for the too-manieth time trying to perfect it, but it was never really something he was good at. The lapels on his suit were pressed and crisp. The small, orange boutonniere contrasted nicely with the black. 

I never thought I’d be in another wedding. He grinned at himself in the mirror. Today was the day, Nasir and Ciel were finally tying the knot after dating for over 10 years. Ciel said it was because she had to be certain he didn’t want any pups of his own, and Nasir said it was because she liked to see her sweat. Both were probably true. 

In the years that passed, Chief Mars stepped down, and Hakoda was promoted. A different kind of Chief, but he thought his sire would be proud.

He and Ursa went on that date, and several more in between.

Michi and Jackie married during their first year. Tom-Tom was a ring bearer in a wagon and Mai pulled him along while chucking flowers at guests with scary precision. The omega and pups moved off Air Temple island and into an apartment downtown with Jackie.

The adjustments were unique for the Dantes / Sunno families. They decided not to get married due to all the formalities associated with both families hailing from royalty. They told themselves it was easier that way.

The boys’ relationship prospered without failure, Katara latched onto Ursa who doted on the four equally. Azula admired the older pups but tormented them as a younger felt entitled to. She was admittedly extremely attached to Hakoda having never properly imprinted with her own sire. It initially made him panic because he didn’t want to upset anyone, but Dr. Hei-Ran guided the family through blending in a healthy way. He was reluctant to attend therapy, but their first real argument about visiting Caldera showed him that it was necessary. 

The invitation was extended to everyone, but because he couldn’t secure time off, he was reluctant to allow Sokka and Katara to go. Sure, he’d met Ilah and Fire Lord Iroh on less formal terms than his father’s funeral, but the idea still made him uncomfortable. Ilah and Iroh flew down the next week following their therapy session to have a full heart-to-heart between the four of them. He learned just how much they were on their side then, and in his eyes, his family grew by two more people. To them, he was already a part of theirs; they were just waiting on him to realize it. 

They both sold their respective houses and bought a new one in between sizes in a developing suburb with the best school district. Luckily, Mai would still be attending school with the pups. 

Ciel and Nasir moved in together, and despite the seven pups, they were a well-oiled machine. Ty-Jun did attempt to win Ciel back after finding out that the male pup he’d thought he sired wasn’t his. Ciel never wavered, and Nasir comforted the eight ladies in a way that made each one feel like a valued individual. Most days, he did a better job telling the identical septuplets apart than anyone else. The Ty babies would attend a different school until middle grades, but they were at the Dantes-Sunno residence almost daily to make up for it.

When they sat for a family portrait, no one was quite sure where to hang it in their new house. While Hakoda wanted to ensure that Kya’s memory lived on, Ursa was greatly conflicted in doing the same for Ozai. Eventually, they decided to hang the new portrait up in the main living room, and the two others in the den that held all the cultural artifacts they’d collected. 

Zuko and Azula started spending more holidays in Caldera, and Sokka and Katara in the Tribe. It was important for both families to respect and maintain a connection to their unique cultures. They were certain to visit both places and more as a full unit though, and they made more memories than they could count. 

The tabloids sparked rumors of infidelity when Hakoda was photographed hugging a woman from the Tribe who happened to be his late wife’s best friend. Zuko had a hard time understanding why they could still be close. That conversation revealed that he hadn’t fully dealt with the grief surrounding Ozai’s death. 

Sokka presented shortly after his 11th birthday. It came as a shock to Ursa who was home alone with the pups while Hakoda was at a conference in Ba Sing Se. The young alpha was terrified, and reasonably frustrated. Hakoda rushed home to help with the ‘talk.’ Zuko was surprisingly unbothered by everything, Azula was too young to care, but Katara was certainly grateful to have a mother figure to guide her through the parts she had more questions about. 

Iroh and Ilah spent the holidays with them, and the gifts were out of this world. Hakoda knew it was in good nature, but almost keeled over when they gifted the parents with two brand new cars. Ilah was gifted a photo album of the four pups’ adventures, and Iroh a rare tea blend from the South. Both were presented with an ungodly amount of seal jerky. They cried. It took Hakoda a while to realize that it was out of joy. 

Iroh taught the pups Pai Sho, and Hakoda hated it because a six-year-old Azula was a damn master. She beat him every time, even when he tried. That year she was enrolled in the gifted program. The next, she was moved up a grade.

Sokka developed a penchant for taking things apart and making new inventions. It wasn’t his greatest specialty, but he had a knack for talking himself out of trouble. Hakoda wasn’t sure if he should be proud or worried. He decided to call it a healthy mix of both. He watched Sokka play chess the same way that Azula played Pai Sho; the two of them were a force.

Zuko developed a keen skillset of defending himself. Mai by his side was a storm when Sokka wasn’t in as many of the same classes as him. Ursa decided to enroll them all in martial arts.

Katara, though naturally a motherly type, had a vicious temper. She was the most adept at martial arts and became an assistant trainer for Azula’s age group. Ty Lee was enamored by it and followed Katara around as faithfully as she did Azula. 

One winter, a tournament against Gao Ling introduced an incredibly talented little girl named Toph. Her bangs hung low in her face, blocking her eyes almost entirely. As one of the smallest competitors in Katara’s age group, the three-foot tall wonderkid wiped the floor with Sokka and Zuko who were two and a half years older and just as much taller than her. Sokka decided that they were going to be friends. They’d been pen pals over the years until her parents relocated to Republic City for business expansion where she was quickly assimilated into the pack.

A little girl named Suki was picked up for fighting a group of older kids in an alley. She turned out to be Dr. Hei-Ran’s granddaughter. Hakoda met the tallest female alpha he’d ever encountered in the pups’ sire, Kyoshi. The perplexed alpha was at a loss on how to deal with the rambunctious girl. When the mother, Rangi, arrived she recognized the insignia on a dad hat Hakoda had hanging up in his office. It was for the gym that they pups attended. The couple was more than happy to give it a try. She adapted well and became a welcomed member into their lives. 

Ursa left her position at the CPS office to become Luz’s executive assistant at the DORM. The program underwent expansion, and Luz wanted Ursa specifically. The two omegas were a powerhouse. Gyatso took on a lesser role and dedicated much of his time to guiding Aang who would begin attending public school the next school year in the same grade as Katara. Hakoda wasn’t always sure how he felt about their closeness, but Ursa reminded him how much of a good kid he was every time those overly protective feelings flared. 

They talked about having more pups and agreed that the timing wasn’t right. The truth be told, Hakoda didn’t want anymore, and Ursa was too busy acclimating to her increased responsibilities to really pick up on that.

Zuko presented as an omega at 13 during a joint-family vacation including all the folks that were brought together at Air Temple island all those years ago. Having already spent one of a planned two weeks together on Ember Island, had several of the 14 pups hormonally synchronized. Katara and Mai presented as omegas while Sokka’s rut was triggered due to the influx in unbonded scents. Aang, Azula, Tom-Tom, and the Ty pups all were unaffected; either still too young or betas themselves.

At a city function, Hakoda was chatting with an up-and-coming actor, Noren. When Ursa found them, the tension was palpable, and the chemistry was unmistakable. Though he feigned ignorance for the remainder of the party, he was glad when Ursa confronted the situation on their way home. 

She told of their childhood romance prior to the forced marriage with Ozai, how they had shared a mating bite, and how she’d never truly stopped thinking about him. The talked for hours in their driveway and learned more about each other’s baggage then than they had in their years together. 

The topic of more pups came to light, and the truth finally came out. Ursa said it wasn’t a big deal, but he saw that for what it was. She asked him about marriage again and was grateful when he admitted that he couldn’t do it.

Both knew that everything would change soon after but were reluctant to admit it.

Four months later, an architect/engineer from the Northern Water Tribe named Malina visited Republic City. Ursa had just stopped by the precinct to bring Hakoda lunch when she witnessed their introduction from the hall. The same chemistry was present with them as it were with Noren. 

When Hakoda returned home that evening, she too was grateful for his immediate approach to the topic. Another lengthy conversation later, and they understood that they had to begin their separation for their sakes. 

Things were more than amicable on the adults’ part. They really were great friends, but the pups didn’t fare as well. The older three could understand, and though they weren’t exactly pleased by the idea of their parents no longer being together, their being able to comprehend that people could be a part of more than one pack aided in them coming around eventually. Azula was entirely distraught. Fear of abandonment by another paternal figure sent her spiraling. She shut everyone out. Despite her friends and siblings’ best efforts, she refused to open back up. Fearing the worst, Hakoda decided to take her on a trip, just the two of them. 

There she opened about her insecurities; the desire to please and live up to everyone’s expectations, her fear that Hakoda would no longer love her, that her mother would replace her, that if her mother would date other people; they would be abusive like Ozai and harm Zuko. Most of all, she felt that if their family split up, they’d no longer see each other; especially if new mates weren’t comfortable with such a thing. When the 11-year-old finished explaining herself, Hakoda was in tears. 

Through her sobs and pleading, Hakoda held and assured her that none of those things would come true. He explained pack bonds and imprinting, how they all intended to share custody, and how he and Ursa genuinely loved each other as friends. So much so that they would never dream about not being a part of each other’s lives. 

Not everything was fixed, but they separated 2 months later, selling their house, and splitting the earnings only to buy new homes in the same neighborhood a few blocks apart. 

The pups alternate between locations as often as they wished and when Noren and Ursa started dating formally, Noren insisted on inviting all parties of the Dantes and Sunno families to a barbeque in the park. Apart from Sokka and Azula’s initial posturing, things went well. 

Not long after that, Malina returned to Republic City to oversee the final changes to the police station. He asked her to drinks. Their relationship went through a trying long-distance period before she could relocate permanently, but all the pups accepted her. Azula too. 

In the three years that followed, Noren and Ursa got married, and Hakoda was proud to be a groomsman. Malina moved in, and the two omegas became fast friends.

When Ilah passed, the blended families were faced with their first tragedy, and though it was a little out of the ordinary, they all went to Caldera to celebrate her life. 

Zuko started dating a lovely beta girl named Jin, and the four adults were happy to embarrass him on his first date. 

Sokka and his first girlfriend, Kaya, an Earth Kingdom royal alpha gave them all some real headaches when he adamantly talked about eloping with her when he found out she’d only be in town for the summer. Thankfully, the thought seemed to pass just as quickly as it had arrived.

Katara and Aang actively continue to dance around each other, but both are seemingly too shaken on how to proceed. Call him old fashioned, but Hakoda is fine with that especially since the boy presented as an alpha. Though, Luz and Gyatso really raised him right…give it a few more years and he thinks he’ll be able to handle the idea of his baby girl dating seriously.

Azula remained aloof on the topic of romance, but with all the signs pointing to her presenting soon, the four adults are preparing for as many imaginable scenarios.

Thinking of the pups, his children that he shares with so many loving people, Malina, Ursa, Noren, Iroh, Nasir, Ciel, Michi, Jackie, Luz, and Gyatso; he thinks himself fortunate to have been able to form the overlapping packs that he has. Several unfortunate things brought them together, if he thought about it, but so much good came from it. 

Hakoda can’t help but smile at his reflection when he manages to get his tie to his liking just before his favorite quartet thunder down the stairs bickering about who knows what. He shook his head and dragged his hand down the goatee on his chin before he turned to face them.

“Alright, alright, line up pups.” He instructed and with some mild eyerolling, they complied for their once over. 

Sokka and Zuko, at 17, were just an inch or two shorter than him, both wearing black suits with orange bowties and yellow boutonnieres. Sokka had come to shave the sides of his head, sweeping his hair up into a traditional wolf tail. Zuko, on the other hand, still preferred to keep his hair in the shaggy cut that his grandmother had given to him several years back. Both looked so sharp that he couldn’t help but beam at them. Turning his head to the girls, he was almost sick with pride and fatherly protective instincts. 

Katara, at 16, was shorter than the boys but taller than Azula at 14. They both wore emerald dresses with yellow lace adorning the neckline. Katara, had her long, auburn hair pulled back into an elegant braid with two smaller ones looped from her temples back into the rest. Azula wore her jet-black hair up in a high bun, drawing attention to her rounded face. 

Azula’s annoyance displayed in one of those thin, arched eyebrows as she awaited his final comments. “Seriously, papa, are we done here?” Katara draped her arm over the younger’s shoulders, tipping her head against the other’s giving off her best attempt at pleading puppy eyes. The boys scoffed as Hakoda continued to draw out his appraisal. 

Just as he prepared to speak, the purposeful clicking of heels echoed from behind him accompanied by a slight smack to his arm. “Come on, Hakoda, they look fantastic.” Ursa ensured as she soaked up the teens before her. Agni, how they have grown. She smiled and shook her head in disbelief. 

“Of course, they do!” He bellowed. The timber in his excited voice startling them all momentarily. “I’m just giving them a hard time, go on and head to the limo. I’m still not really satisfied with this blasted tie.” Voice trailing as he tucked his chin fiddling with it again. 

Four separate groans rose in annoyance as they stomped towards the front door. “I would help you, but you know that’s not my specialty.” Ursa chuckled, patting his should with one hand as she rested the other on her heavily pregnant belly. 

“Can you two hurry up in there. I have to sit down; this pup and these heels are not in agreeance.” Ursa beckoned. 

Malina emerged from the dining room first, leaving Noren to tote all the wedding gifts they were bringing. “Ursa, you left us to wrap all of those gifts, you should’ve known that wasn’t a good idea.” She said while simultaneously perfecting the knot in the tie that Hakoda had been working on for the past hour. 

“I know, but you two wouldn’t let me sneak anymore dumplings.” She replied with a huff of annoyance and a pout. 

“Ah, but I brought you one.” Noren announced as he staggered in with gifts nearly blocking his vision. Ursa snatched the small food container from the top of the pile, linked her arm with Malina and strolled out after the pups, “Thank you, hon.” She murmured between chews. 

Hakoda swiped half of the stack from Noren’s arms, “I have a few bottles of cactus juice for us and the others stashed away in the trunk.” Hakoda said to him grinning at the thought. 

“Yess!” The beta hissed in excitement, “I brought the cigars.” 

The two dutifully followed their omegas, chatting in a way that could only be described as loving. Settling everything in the trunk, they joined the crowd in the main cabin of the stretched limousine. 

Hakoda and Ursa shared a look and a smile as they relished in the atmosphere of their family. It wasn’t conventional, they knew that, but it was theirs. All of them, and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all that buildup just for them not to end up together...  
> It goes hand-in-hand for what I've tentatively planned out for the next installment of this series, so stay tuned maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Where am I even going with this?


End file.
